


¿No me reconoces?

by IndraSosa



Series: Baile de máscaras [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angry Olivia Benson, Attempted Abortion, Attempted Murder, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Couch Sex, Dancing, Dancing and Singing, Dirty Dancing, Discussion of Abortion, Español | Spanish, F/M, Father Figures, Father's Day, Forced Abortion, Gun Violence, Inspired by Law & Order: SVU, Jealous Rafael Barba, Kidnapping, Lawyers, Mother's Day, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm, POV Rafael Barba, Police, Rafael Barba & Olivia Benson Friendship, Rafael Barba Sings, Rape, Relationship(s), Romance, Sequel, Serial Killers, Sex, Shooting Guns, Slow Dancing, Violence
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 19,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25945807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndraSosa/pseuds/IndraSosa
Summary: Secuela de una historia corta:🎟🎫Baile de máscaras🎫🎟La historia se desarrolla un mes después del baile en el que dos completos extraños en un arranque de pasión sin restricciones, se dejaron llevar en un desolado balcón del hotel en el que se llevo acabo el evento de la policía de Nueva York.
Relationships: Noah Porter Benson & Olivia Benson, Rafael Barba & Noah Porter Benson, Rafael Barba & Olivia Benson, Rafael Barba/Olivia Benson, Rita Calhoun/Odafin "Fin" Tutuola, Tutuola
Series: Baile de máscaras [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894837
Comments: 26
Kudos: 15
Collections: Barba/Oliva





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia va a ser la secuela de Baile de máscaras.
> 
> La historia se desarrolla un mes después del baile en el que dos completos extraños en un arranque de pasión sin restricciones, se dejaron llevar en un desolado balcón del hotel en el que se llevo acabo el evento de la policía de Nueva York.
> 
> Háganme saber si quieren que continué la historia, ya tengo un par de capítulos, pero al no ver comentarios en la primera parte, no se si quieran realmente que continué.
> 
> Esperare a sus comentarios para publicar los capítulos o para borrar el esto.

CORTE DE ARRAIGO MIÉRCOLES 11 DE JULIO

En su camino a la corte, Rafael recordó que el capitán Harris, capitán temporal de la UVE de Manhattan, iría a verlo junto con dos detectives del escuadrón para reunirse con él. Mientras pensaba en el caso, una voz en el fondo de su mente susurro: Es probable que hoy sea tu día de suerte y Olivia Benson lo acompañe a verte. Y es probable que con más suerte ella te reconozca.

Antes de que Barba entrara a la sala de la corte, rodó los ojos, tenía que concentrarse en el caso.

—Hay Barba, la víctima estaba ebria su memoria es difusa agresión agravada

—Es tuyo el jurado vera su tamaño simiesco, la mandíbula de neandertal y lo condenaran por secuestra al bebe Linburgh, así que toma los diez y nos evitamos todos la humillación —dijo Rafael.

Derrotado el abogado defensor solo murmuro—Te llamo mañana.

A pesar de tener el ingenio para destrozar a los abogados defensores en la corte, Rafael se sentía nervioso mientras avanzaba hacia el capitán Harris y compañía.

—Capitán ¿es día de traer a sus hijas al trabajo?

—Las detectives Benson y Rollins. Rafael Barba —Rafael tendió la mano primero a Benson. En el momento en que sus manos se unieron, Barba sintió una sacudida como la noche del baile, soltó el aire y era casi imposible que los detectives no lo notaran. Dirigió rápidamente su mano hacia Rollins tratando de disimular su reacción. Pudo notar que Benson no lo reconoció, pero lo analizaba muy detenidamente—. Mentí y les dije que eres bueno en lo que haces.

OFICINA DEL A.D.A. RAFAEL BARBA, ONE HOGAN PLACE

Luego de presentarlo con las detectives el capitán Harris tuvo que regresar a la 1-6, Rafael guio a las detectives a su oficina, ellas iban detrás suya mientras el checaba el informe del caso, antes de que entraran lo primero que hizo fue girarse en dirección a las detectives y preguntarles— ¿Esta chica es confiable? —siguió caminando.

—Me preocupa la percepción, pero la violaron dos veces —contesto Olivia.

—No pregunte si la violaron, pregunte si es confiable —Rafael se puso en modo A.D.A. sabía que en ese momento tenía que ser profesional. No podía dejar que sus sentimientos hacia la detective Benson interfirieran.

—Si sabemos que debe pregun...

—Pregunto porque tuvimos un caso hace dos meses Red Horb —la interrumpió Barba—, el tipo estrangulo a una chica tan fuerte que tuvo hemorragia petequial, él dijo que se conocieron en un bar sadomasoquista era una mentira y el jurado se estancó, después supimos que la mitad leyó el libro de su chica —explico clavando la mirada en Olivia. Ella desvió la mirada entrecerrando los ojos.

—Sabe estoy confundida —comenzó Olivia aun con la mirada en otro lado— Harris nos dijo que usted gana casos que otros rechazan —termino con la vista clava en los ojos de Rafael como retándolo.

—A veces. Hablare con ella.

—La ha pasado mal estos días —comento Rollins.

—Si proseguimos no la tendrá fácil.

Unas horas después

—¿Tuvo contacto con Adam Cain antes del programa?

—No, fue la primera vez que nos vimos.

—Y después la invito a salir

—Si ya se lo dije antes

—Lo siento Jocelyn, pero es parte del proceso así que...

—Tengo que saber todo de usted no solo se trata de Cain, toda su historia personal completa, porque si hay algo que decida omitir será lo que utilice la defensa para destruir el caso —dijo Rafael interrumpiendo a Olivia, para hacer entender a la chica la gravedad de la situación, Rafael se inclinó en su asiento— y quizá me odie al final.

—Ya me desagrada.

—Honesta, gracias —dijo volteando a ver a Olivia sin que ella lo notara—. Comenzaremos con su vida amorosa —dijo levantándose en del asiento, rodeo su escritorio con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón— ¿Sale con alguien?

—¿Ahora? No tengo tiempo.

—Pero escribe una columna sobre relaciones —dijo Olivia.

—Como no lo hago, lo escribo.

Rafael se sentó en la esquina cerca de la chica— ¿A acusado a alguien más de violación?

—No.

—¿La han violada antes?

—¿Qué? Ya dije que no.

—No es lo mismo. Sus novios de la universidad, hablemos de ellos.

PRECINTO DE LA 16°

Luego de interrogar a la víctima un rato más Rafael decidió que tenía que hablar con los detectives que mandaron a hablar con el sospechoso. Para buena suerte de Rafael su nuevo amigo Fin fue uno de los que hablaron con el sospechoso.

—La actitud de Adam Cain, entre encantadora y arrogante.

—A mí no me encanto —aclaro Fin.

—¿Pudo haberse percatado de que se sobrepasó?

—No lo sabía, escuche la única diferencia entre él y un violador que demuestra su poder es un mejor vocabulario.

—¿Lo conoce?

—Estuve investigando, hay muchos rumores, se aprovecha de chicas recién llegadas.

—¿Han presentado cargos?

—Jocelyn será la primera.

—De acuerdo. No hay prisa es un tipo poderoso, si vamos contra él hay que prepararnos —dijo Rafael, mientras Amanda entraba en la oficina con ellos.

—Tal vez nosotros, pero él no. Decidió filtrar su monologo inicial para el programa de esta noche y ya se encuentra en toda la red.

Rápidamente se trasladaron a donde está la televisión frente a la mesa en la que a veces el equipo se reúne para checar la información de los casos. Rafael y Olivia terminaron uno al lado del otro.

—Uno es cucha las historias, hombres poderosos acusados de hacer cosas estúpidas, bien ahora yo soy uno de ellos. El circo mediático "él dijo ella dijo" llego a la ciudad y yo estoy a punto de ser lanzado a la hoguera, voy a ser acusado de violación por la escritora Jocelyn Paley. Y ahora antes de que me acosen, quiero dejar algo muy claro, a diferencia de un expresidente yo si tuve sexo con esa mujer, yo lo sé y ella también lo sabe... —Rollins apago la televisión, ya habían escuchado suficiente.

—Buena jugada, se nos adelantó —dijo Amaro con derrota.

—Del libro de jugadas de Letterman.

—Eso no es justo, Letterman no violo a nadie —refuto Munch.

—Dejemos que siga hablando, como dice Barba tomara tiempo, pero caerá —dijo Fin apoyando a Rafael.

—Y de momento, ¿usara su programa para provocar? —cuestiono Olivia volteando a ver a Rafael.

—Él nos obligó a jugar, hay que responderle.

CORTE DE ARRAIGO JUEVES 13 DE JULIO

—Solicitamos arraigo, el acusado tiene los medios económicos para huir y es ciudadano canadiense con lazos familiares en Vancouver.

—Mi cliente ha declarado públicamente que está listo para presentarse al juicio y combatir esas falsas acusaciones.

—Su declaración pública fue un ataque televisado contra la víctima.

—En su multi premiado programa sobre política el estado intenta controlar el descont...

—Lo que él debe controlar es su comportamiento, ataco a Jocelyn Paley dos veces en dos noches.

—Guarden algo para el juicio abogados, concedo la moción —finalizo al juez Bradley.

Saliendo de la sala Calhoun comenzó con sus ataques contra Rafael.

—¿Ahora vas contra la libre expresión?

—Y si Cain abre de nuevo la boca orden de silencio.

—Por lo que leí, a tu testigo le agradaría —dijo mordazmente antes de alejarse.

—Es una linda persona —dijo Rollins con una mueca de desagrado. Por el rabillo del ojo Rafael vio como Olivia y al capitán Harris se les unían.

—Era buena cuando estuvo con nosotros y eso solo fue una advertencia buscara presentar el libro.

—El escudo de la violación.

—Si. Buscaran al amante que inspiro el libro, declararan que le gusta rudo y por detrás y se acabó —dijo Olivia mirando a Rafael a los ojos.

—Tenemos que encontrar al tipo antes.

—Jocelyn estudio en Silver Spring en Maryland. Podemos ir mañana en la mañana.

—Mejor hoy, hoy comienza a correr el reloj, 5 días para acusarlo o el juez lo liberara —les informo Barba entrando al ascensor y los detectives lo seguían.

—Claro y volverá a la televisión a burlarse de Jocelyn hasta que se rinda, debemos ir ya.

—No, ustedes no. Jocelyn le tiene confianza. Mantengámoslo así —dijo Harris con la vista al frente.

Rafael pudo notar el descontento de Olivia y Rollins, por la decisión del capitán Harris.

PRECINTO DE LA 16° JUEVES 19 DE JULIO

Todo el equipo a excepción de Amaro estaban reunidos en la mesa en la que a veces el equipo se reúne para revisar la información de los casos, como hoy. Rafael estaba comiendo y tenía su libreta legal abierta, anotaba todo lo que el equipo le decía. Olivia estaba sentada frente a él, Fin estaba a un costado alejado de la mesa del lado izquierdo de Rafael. Harris estaba a su espalda. Munch estaba a su lado derecho en la mesa. Rollins estaba entre Olivia y Fin.

—Hablamos con el novio de Jocelyn, profesores y compañeros y el adjetivo más oscuro que le dan es coqueta —explico Munch mientras Rafael anotaba en su libreta legal, todo lo importante.

—Así que nos ha dicho la verdad.

—¿Otras víctimas?

—Hay tres pasantes, a una le fracturo la muñeca, pero no quiere testificar —le dijo Rollins.

—Insiste en que Cain es inofensivo, excepto cuando tiene un cinturón —dijo Olivia mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

—Sin testigos uno acusa al otro, al menos tendrá que declarar —dijo Rafael mirando a Olivia a los ojos.

A Rollins le estaban hablando por teléfono, fue la oportunidad de Rafael para mirar a Olivia mientras ella estaba concentrada en lo que estaba diciendo Rollins— Es Amaro.

—¿No regreso con ustedes? —le pregunto Harris a Munch y Fin.

—Está más aferrado que un perro a un hueso —fue el único comentario que dio Fin.

—Hola Nick, estas en el altavoz con el fiscal.

—Cuatro días y no encuentran al tipo que la inspiro.

—Tal vez hacemos la pregunta equivocada. Necesito otro día.

—No hay tiempo, llevare a Jocelyn ante el gran jurado hoy.


	2. Chapter 2

SUPREMA CORTE JUEVES 16 DE AGOSTO

PARTE 16

Para el juicio de hoy Rafael había planeado su ropa meticulosamente, en lugar de llevar sus tirantes como siempre, no se los puso y tuvo que usar cinturón, para que su trampa contra Cain funcionara, no se le olvidaba lo que Olivia le dijo que Cain era inofensivo hasta que tenía un cinturón en las manos.

—¿Jocelyn y yo? Había mucha energía, fue emocionante.

—Ella lo recuerda diferente —Rafael estaba sentado cómodamente sin apartar su mirada inquisitiva del acusado.

—Representaba el papel de sumisa sexual y ahora el de víctima.

—¿Pretendía ser sumisa sexual?

—Fue lo que ella declaro.

—Ah es cierto —Rafael lo dijo como si se le hubiera olvidado todo lo ocurrido el día anterior. Se rio— es cierto. Ella es la experta —dijo levantándose y abotonándose el saco y rodeo la mesa caminando cerca del jurado—, pero usted no.

—No del todo.

—Señor Cain. ¿Qué le excita de tener sexo con Jocelyn? —se pudo notar la incomodidad en el movimiento de todos en la corte.

—¿Qué excita a cualquiera de tener sexo?

—¿Fue el cinturón? El cinturón fue idea suya, aunque estaba actuando.

—Quería intentar algo nuevo.

—¿Y cómo se inicia algo así?

—¿Con el cinturón?

—Si, es decir ¿usted se quita el cinturón o —Rafael soltó una risa de aparente incomodidad, pero en realidad todo estaba calculado.

—Así es.

—Y entonces la golpea con el —dijo Rafael volteando a ver a Jocelyn.

—Parecía disfrutarlo —dijo Cain con una sonrisa arrogante.

—¿Y luego lo puso en su cuello? —dijo Rafael haciendo la mímica.

—Si.

—¿Se coloco tras ella y lo apretó? —decía Rafael mientras se acercaba lentamente al estrado.

—Si, para incrementar su placer, no entiendo que tiene esto...

—Deme un minuto —dijo interrumpiéndolo— ¿Dónde estaba la hebilla?

—¿Puede ser más específico? ¿quiere que se lo demuestre?

—Si, por favor —dijo Rafael sonriendo ya estaba hecho Cain había caído en la trampa solo quedaba esperar a que la juez lo dejara continuar con su táctica.

—Objeción señoría...

—Como John Doe, tengo curiosidad sobre como tener un cinturón en el cuello resulte excitante. Estoy seguro señoría que el jurado también tiene curiosidad —Olivia capto de inmediato su táctica, sabía lo que Barba pretendía hacer.

—Lo permitiré por el momento.

Barba se movió hacia su mesa desabotonándose el saco— Retomemos, se quitó el cinturón —dijo mientras se quitaba el cinturón.

—Así es.

—¿Usted lo hizo? ¿Ella no?

—Correcto.

—¿Y lo coloco así? —dijo colocándose el cinturón en el cuello.

—Algo similar.

—¿Y la llevo a la cama? Se puso sobre ella y jalo.

—El juego de su elección.

—¿Ella quería que fuera violento?

—Si.

—¿Pero usted no la violo?

—No, ya le dije que no ¿Qué es lo que no entiende?

—Ah sí lo entiendo, es el modo de pensar del violador. Admitir lo innegable, negar lo inadmisible.

—¡Objeción!

—Lo retiro. Dijo que ella quería violencia. Muéstreme lo que quería —pidió Rafael dándole la espalda a Cain—. Ande muéstreme lo que ella quería.

—¿Qué?

—¡Objeción!

—Proceda con cuidado señor Barba —advirtió la juez.

—Tome el cinturón en sus manos señor Cain —el hizo lo que se le ordeno—. ¿siente la piel? Sosténgalo bien. Muéstreme como tiro del cinturón —Cain tiro del cinturón sin nada de fuerza de por medio, Rafael rodo los ojos. Sabía que el hombre se estaba conteniendo, así que tenía que sacarlo de sus casillas para que demostrara lo que realmente era—. Puede hacerlo mejor —Cain imprimió un poco más de fuerza al jalar el cinturón—. ¿Eso le parece dominante? Muéstreme. Vamos muéstreme, jale. Jale. ¡Jale! Muéstreme como le gusta. Muéstreme como le gusta señor Cain. ¡Vamos señor Cain! ¡Jale! ¡Jale!

Cain se apoyó en el hombro de Rafael y se puso de pie—Así —dijo y jalo el cinturón con furia.

—¡Basta es suficiente señor Cain!

Rafael tosía sonoramente, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Se quito el cinturón del cuello— Ni una marca —dijo volteando en dirección a la juez, se encamino hacia su mesa— No hay marca —aventó el cinturón y busco una fotografía en el folder de evidencias—. No hay marca —mostro una imagen de la víctima, donde se mostraba su cuello con una marca de cinturón— prueba #20. Esta es Jocelyn Paley después de consentir a los juegos sexuales. Es esto lo que le excita respecto al sexo señor Cain, lastimar a sus víctimas.

—Es lo que ella quería.

—¿Se refiere a Jocelyn? —dijo Rafael caminando hacia el estrado y dejaba la fotografía frente a Cain—. Usted lo quería así, ella no.

SUPREMA CORTE LUNES 20 DE AGOSTO

—¿Por el cargo de violación en primer grado como lo encuentran? —pregunto la juez.

—Encontramos al acusado Adam Cain, culpable.

—Oficial que el acusado quede en custodia —ordeno la juez.

Barba estaba feliz con el veredicto. Giro el rostro hacia Olivia y la vio dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro a Jocelyn. Barba al momento en que sus ojos se encontraron con los de Olivia ella le dio un leve asentimiento de cabeza y le sonrió, Barba asintió de vuelta.

Olivia, Amanda y Jocelyn estaban fuera del palacio de justicia Rafael se acercó a ellas— Felicidades abogado —dijo Rollins.

—Buen jurado, pudieron descubrir al verdadero Cain.

—Me dijo que lo odiaría cuando esto terminara, tenía razón —Jocelyn estaba impotente—. ¿Y ahora qué hago? Mi reputación...

—En este país siempre hay oportunidad de regresar —dijo con una sonrisa alentadora, camino innecesariamente hacia los periodistas pasando entre Olivia y Rollins—. Muy bien muchachos. Tengo unos minutos.

Amanda se ofreció a llevar a Jocelyn a casa. Rafael había dejado a la multitud de reporteros, quienes corrieron en dirección a Calhoun. Olivia se acercó lentamente al A.D.A.

—¿Cómo está su garganta abogado?

Barba se dio la vuelta en su dirección y ella pudo ver sus ojos verdes brillar.

—Esta adolorida —dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco y se rio entre dientes recordando lo sucedido Olivia le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Pero valió la pena.

—Si absolutamente —Rafael dudo por un momento, antes de preguntar— Entonces ¿Qué piensa detective?

—¿Acerca de qué?

—Ha trabajado en la UVE durante catorce años, detective —dijo Rafael mostrando que la había investigado un poco o su reputación la precedía—. Implica que ha trabajado con muchos A.D.A. ¿Qué piensa de mi detective?

Olivia se notaba indudablemente sorprendida por lo directo que era Rafael. Noto que era una de las tácticas que lo hacían bueno en su trabajo. Nadie estaba preparado para sus preguntas.

—Pues nunca había conocido a un fiscal, que estuviera dispuesto a dejar que lo asfixiaran con un cinturón en pleno juicio, para ganar el caso —dijo Olivia sonriendo.

—Aún no ha visto nada detective —dijo Rafael guiñándole el ojo, de lo que el rápidamente se arrepintió al ver la impresión en el rostro de Olivia. Por suerte su celular sonó y le dio una excusa para dejar de ver sus ojos color chocolate.

—Nos vemos luego, detective. Fue un placer conocerle.

—Lo mismo digo, abogado.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia va a ser la secuela de Baile de máscaras.
> 
> La historia se desarrolla un mes después del baile en el que dos completos extraños en un arranque de pasión sin restricciones, se dejaron llevar en un desolado balcón del hotel en el que se llevo acabo el evento de la policía de Nueva York.
> 
> Háganme saber si quieren que continué la historia, ya tengo un par de capítulos, pero al no ver comentarios en la primera parte, no se si quieran realmente que continué.
> 
> Esperare a sus comentarios para publicar los capítulos o para borrar el esto.

FORLINI

Pasaron tres días del juicio de Adam Cain, y Rafael no convivio con Olivia, solo se reunió una vez con Fin solo para conocerse un poco más.

—Entonces, Barba. ¿Cuándo me vas a contar lo que paso el día del baile? —comento Fin como si hablara del clima—. No pensaras que no note que te perdiste por un buen rato de la vista junto con Olivia, ¿verdad?

—No sé, de que me está hablando detective —dijo Rafael tratando de sonar convincente.

—Barba soy detective con muchos años de experiencia. Y te recuerdo que conozco a Olivia desde hace 14 años, puedo reconocerla fácilmente, con o sin máscara.

—Bien, solo bailamos y después salimos a conversar un rato —dijo Rafael omitiendo olímpicamente el hecho de que tu vieron un encuentro sexual en uno de los balcones.

—Barba no nací ayer, sé que algo más paso, y no quiero los detalles, Olivia es casi como mi hermana —comento Fin mostrándose completamente serio—. Lo que quiero saber es ¿Por qué se comportan como dos completos extraños?

—Cuando estábamos bailando yo intenté presentarme —comenzó a relatar Rafael tomando un trago de su escoces, Fin lo miraba atentamente—, pero Olivia no me lo permitió, me dijo que el propósito de los bailes de máscaras eran para mantener el anonimato, así que no insistí. ¿Recuerdas que saliendo del baile fuimos a tu casa?

—Si, recuerdo que por un momento te perdiste por completo.

—Exactamente, toda mi atención estaba en la foto que tienes del escuadrón, tu sacaste la conclusión equivocada —al notar la mirada confusa de Fin, Rafael suspiro y decidió que Fin tenía que saber—. No estaba intrigado de que tuvieras una foto del equipo, estaba impactado porque reconocí en esa foto a la mujer con la que bailé, besé y...

—¿Por qué no le has dicho nada a Olivia? 

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no me ha reconocido?

—Ella no te ha reconocido Barba.

—Eso, no te lo puedo creer Fin. Olivia es una de las mejores detectives que conozco, es imposible que no me reconociera. Estuvimos cerca de tres horas juntos Fin, nos miramos a los ojos todo el tiempo que estuvimos bailando.

—A veces ella suele ser despistada en ese tipo de cosas —comenzó Fin—. Olivia ha tenido problemas con el amor, ella no es el tipo de persona que se abre fácilmente Barba. Así que créeme cuando te digo que Olivia Benson aun no te reconoce, no creo que este buscando al misterioso hombre del baile.

—Eso es aún peor. Implica que para ella lo que ocurrió en el baile solo fue una aventura —dijo Rafael con la mirada clavada en su vaso.

—Barba, no te apresures a sacar conjeturas. Conozco a Olivia lo suficiente para saber que ella no hace ese tipo de cosas. Sigue mi consejo, debes decirle que tú eres con quien bailo.

—No tiene caso, si ella no quiere buscarme. 

—Te propongo algo Barba, voy a averiguar si ella te reconoce o está buscándote. No te des por vencido sin antes haberlo intentado.

—Acepto. Solo quiero que me digas la verdad —pidió Rafael terminándose el contenido de su vaso, se puso de pie, pago su cuenta y se despidió de Fin con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Fin tenía una misión muy importante, debido a todo el tiempo que tenia de estar en el escuadrón sabia de todos los romances y fracasos de Olivia, con un reportero perturbado, Cassidy, un A.D.A. de Brooklyn asesinado, el ultimo A.D.A. que les asignaron David Haden, el cual huyo cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Ninguno le agrado a Fin, fue una sorpresa saber lo que había hecho Olivia con Barba, de todos los hombres posibles nunca pensó que Olivia se fijara en él. 

Fin no estaba en contra por primera vez de la elección inconsciente de Olivia, en el poco tiempo que Fin tenia de conocer al A.D.A. bien vestido, sabía que no solo era lo que mostraba. Rafael Barba era un hombre íntegro y era capaz de todo con tal de ganar un caso, como dejar que un acusado lo asfixiara en plena corte, según lo que le había contado Rollins.

Ahora solo necesitaba presionar a Olivia, para averiguar cómo ayudar a Barba en cómo decirle a Olivia la grandiosa noticia de que su nuevo A.D.A. era el hombre misterioso del baile.


	4. Chapter 4

OFICINA DE A.D.A. RAFAEL BARBA, ONE HOGAN PLACE

Olivia y Rafael no se vieron por casi dos meses. Dos meses en los cuales Rafael estaba perdiendo lo esperanza de que Olivia llegara a reconocerlo algún día, se hacía muchas teorías en la mente una que era la más recurrente y no quería que fuera el caso, es que era probable que Olivia lo hubiera reconocido, pero no le dio importancia, posiblemente Rafael solo fue una aventura de una noche para no repetirla nunca más. 

Lo que más lo torturaba es que Fin no le había dicho nada, sabía que Fin le daba indirectas a Olivia, pero ella no daba señales de comprender y según lo que Rafael había notado Rollins ya estaba sospechando algo, ya que cada qué Fin y él estaban hablando ella soltaba comentarios aparentemente inofensivos, pero tanto Rafael como Fin los entendían. La ventaja es que Olivia no estaba presente.

Fue hasta el día en el que solo estaban Rollins y Barba en la oficina del A.D.A. que Rollins decidió hablar abiertamente con Barba.

—Barba ¿Qué se traen tú y Fin? —dijo ella sin rodeos.

—No sé de qué me está hablando detective —dijo Rafael tratando de salirse por la tangente.

—No trates de negarlo Barba, Fin se ha vuelto muy misterioso con Liv, todo el tiempo le hace comentarios muy extraños. Se que algo ocultan y lo voy a averiguar.

—Bueno en lo que compruebas tu loca teoría detective, te pido que me dejes solo tengo mucho papeleo pendiente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

PRECINTO DE LA 16ª, MANHATTAN, NUEVA YORK 

Rollins llego al precinto, vio a Olivia con la mirada perdida, algo poco común en ella. Amanda sabía que algo estaba molestando a Olivia, se acercó a ella.

—Liv ¿te sientes bien?

—¿Podemos hablar en privado? —dijo Olivia en voz baja volteando a verla, inclinando la cabeza hacia donde estaban los chicos.

—Claro, Liv —Rollins la siguió al cuarto de descanso—. ¿Qué ocurre Liv?

—Tengo un ligero inconveniente, es algo que no me esperaba.

—¿Qué paso estas bien? —pregunto Amanda muy preocupada.

—No te preocupes, estoy bien —Olivia saco una prueba de embarazo de su pantalón y se la mostro—. Simplemente estoy embarazada.

—¿Qué tú qué?

—Dije que estoy embarazada.

—Pero Liv ¿Cuándo paso? Todo el tiempo estamos en el trabajo —dijo Amanda extrañada.

—Esta es la primera que me hice, ayer me hice unos análisis y dice que tengo 10 semanas de embarazo.

—Eso es aproximadamente en el día del baile de máscaras. Liv eso no suena lógico, Nick nos llevó a casa.

—Amanda es muy posible, y antes de que preguntes no, no salí después de que tú y Nick me dejaron. Digamos que tuve un momento de locura en el baile.

—Cielos Liv, nunca lo espere de ti. ¿Sabes quién es el padre? ¿Le vas a decir?

—No sé quién es, cometí la estupidez de no dejar que se presentara —al ver que Amanda no le entendía le conto—. Estaba hablando con Tucker, no sabía cómo quitármelo de encima, y ustedes estaban perdidos en su mundo. Por suerte un hombre llego a rescatarme, era un hombre muy apuesto, tenía el cabello negro y unos ojos verdes preciosos. Bailamos un rato y como te dije no dejé que se presentara, salimos de la pista de baile y nos perdimos por un rato. Y ya sabes que fue lo que sucedió.

—Por un momento pensé que dirías que era de Tucker.

—Qué cosas dices Amanda —dijo Olivia con una mueca de desagrado.

—¿Qué vas a hacer Liv? ¿Lo vas a buscar? —pregunto Amanda.

—¿Y decirle que? Oye me recuerdas soy la mujer con la que tuviste relaciones sexuales en el balcón del hotel durante el baile de máscaras de la policía. Ah por cierto de esa vez resulta que me embarace, solo quería que lo supieras —dijo Olivia con todo el sarcasmo marcado en cada palabra.

—Liv no puedes pensar así. Mira decidas lo que decidas sabes que todo el equipo te va a apoyar, somos familia recuerda. Tienes que decirle a Cragen.

—Si le digo a Cragen me va a relegar a trabajo de escritorio.

—Liv sabes que es lo correcto, no puedes arriesgarte, los chicos y yo no te lo perdonaremos si algo les pasa a ti y a nuestro sobrino.

—Está bien —dijo Olivia dejándose caer a un lado de Amanda en la litera—, pero primero se lo quiero decir a los chicos, Cragen puede esperar un poco. Háblale a los demás.

Amanda salió unos minutos. Regreso y se sentó junto a Olivia otra vez. El primero en entrar fue Fin seguido de Munch y Nick fue el último en entrar.

—¿Qué pasa chicas? ¿Por qué tan misteriosas? —pregunto Nick viéndolas detenidamente.

—Nick tiene razón andan muy raras, ¿a quién mataron? —dijo Munch en modo de broma.

—Chicos necesito que se sienten —dijo Olivia señalando la litera frente a la de ellas.

—¿Qué paso Liv, Amanda? —cuestiono Fin con la preocupación plasmada en el rostro.

—Nada malo, si se sientan más rápido sabrán —contesto Amanda. Una vez que se sentaron las miraron atentamente aguardando.

—Tengo buenas y malas noticias y no sé cómo lo van a tomar —comenzó Olivia viéndolos detenidamente— chicos, estoy embarazada.

De los tres Fin estaba en shock su mente corría a mil por hora, Nick solo atino a sonreír, Munch se levantó y se acercó a las chicas.

—Masel tov ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes? ¿Quién es el afortunado futuro padre?

—Esa es la mala noticia. No sé quién es. Y tengo 10 semanas.

Fin automáticamente hizo las cuentas y supo quién era el padre. Sin necesitar más información.

—¿Fue por inseminación o cómo? —pregunto Nick sin comprender.

—No, no fue inseminación Nick. Fue algo que no me esperaba, la concepción fue el día del baile de máscaras de la policía.

—Olivia no me digas que es de Tucker —dijo Nick horrorizado.

—¿Por qué todos dicen que es de Tucker?

—Porque todos te vimos con él en el baile.

—Si, pero nadie me vio después, no todo el tiempo baile con el pesado de Tucker. Y solo para que sepan tengo malos ratos no malos gustos chicos.

—No nos cambies el tema Olivia ¿Quién es el padre? —pregunto Nick a lo que Munch asintió.

—En realidad no sé quién es, no se su nombre.

—¿Cómo es eso posible Liv?

—Pues digamos que es mi culpa el que no sepa su nombre. Yo no lo deje presentarse.

—¿Fin estas bien? —le pregunto Olivia, Amanda no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

—Si Liv, es solo que me dejaste impresionado con la noticia. Vamos a ser tíos chicos.

—¿Ya le dijiste a Cragen? —pregunto Munch.

—No en realidad quería decirles primero a ustedes —explico Olivia—. Bueno chicos solo quería darles la gran noticia, voy a decirle a Cragen, solo espero que no me deje en el escritorio tan pronto.

Munch y Nick la siguieron fuera del cuarto de descanso. Amanda impidió que Fin saliera.

—A mí no me engañas Fin, dime que está pasando.

—No te lo puedo decir Amanda.

—Desde hace tiempo actúas extraño con Olivia, y hoy que nos da una excelente noticia y tu reacción es muy rara.

—Escucha si quieres saber lo que pasa —comenzó Fin mientras mandaba un mensaje, no paso mucho tiempo para que le llegara contestación—, tendrás que acompañarme a un lugar. Tú me vas a ayudar a dar la noticia.

—Vamos ahorita que no tenemos ningún caso por el momento.

Salieron del precinto, se subieron al carro con Fin al volante. Amanda reacciono al reconocer la ruta por la que iban.


	5. Chapter 5

OFICINA DEL A.D.A. RAFAEL BARBA, ONE HOGAN PLACE

Una vez que llegaron al edificio de justicia Amanda tenía mil dudas en la cabeza.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí Fin? 

—Solo vamos, en un momento lo sabrás —dijo Fin entrando en el edificio. Caminaron hacia el elevador y Fin apretó el botón del piso en el que estaba la oficina de Barba.

—Dime que no es lo que estoy pensando ¿vas a vender a Liv? ¿le vas a decir a Barba que está embarazada para que la saquen del caso? —pregunto Amanda una vez que saludaron a Carmen, mientras Fin tocaba la puerta.

—Adelante —se escuchó la voz de Barba del otra lado de la puerta.

—Por supuesto que no Amanda, solo entra.

Rafael estaba frente a su escritorio detrás de una pila enorme de papeles. Levanto la vista hacia ellos con una ceja levantada.

—Detectives ¿Tenemos un nuevo caso?

—Barba, tenemos que hablar —dijo Fin, Rafael se abstuvo de hacer un comentario sarcástico al ver la seriedad en el rostro de Fin.

—Claro —dijo señalando las sillas frente a su escritorio, él permaneció de pie—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Amanda tiene algo que decirte.

Amanda volteo a ver a Fin sorprendida.

—Solo dile lo que Liv nos dijo.

—¿Por qué hay que contarle a Barba algo tan personal de Olivia? Ella tiene derecho a decidir a quién contarle y no creo que Barba tenga que saberlo. Él no es nuestro jefe, solo es el A.D.A. de la unidad.

—Solo díselo, Amanda.

—Pero si Olivia se entera que Barba lo sabe y ella no se lo dijo, le diré que tú me obligaste Fin.

—No te preocupes, yo hablare con ella. Dile.

—¿Me estoy perdiendo algo? ¿Qué tengo que saber de Benson? —pregunto Rafael sin comprender el intercambio entre los detectives.

—Dile Amanda. Liv no va a saber que tú hablaste, lo prometo —le aseguro Fin a su compañera.

—Olivia nos dio hoy una excelente noticia —comenzó Amanda captando la atención de Barba—. Ella está embarazada.

—¿Ella qué? —pregunto Rafael sin creer lo que escucho.

—Dije que Olivia está embarazada.

—¿Cuánto?

—¿Cuánto qué? —pregunto Amanda sin entender.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tiene de embarazo?

—10 semanas. Y antes de que preguntes no sabe quién es el padre.

—Yo —es todo lo que pudo decir Rafael. Sintió que las piernas no le respondían y se dejó caer en su silla con la mirada perdida.

—¿Tú qué? ¡Barba! ¿tú qué? —hablo Amanda acercándose al A.D.A. quien seguía en estado de shock—. Demonios, Barba háblame —al no obtener respuesta Amanda volteo a ver a Fin al no obtener respuesta del A.D.A.—. Dame una explicación.

—Barba —Fin ignoro a Amanda se paró de la silla y rodeo el escritorio de Barba se agacho para captar la mirada del hombre, Fin le puso una mano en el hombro para regresarlo a la realidad, sabía que era probable una reacción así por parte del abogado, una vez que Rafael reacciono Fin le volvió a hablar—. Barba, no te estamos mintiendo. Necesito que te tranquilices Barba. Tienes mucho que explicarle a Amanda.

Rafael asintió, se levantó de la silla y se giró hacia Amanda.

—Bien, tendré que empezar por el principio, Munch, Amaro y tú Rollins no lo saben, pero yo asistí al baile de la policía, hace 3 meses. Fin lo sabe porque estuvo presente cuando Jack me dijo que tenía que asistir —Amanda solo tuvo que sumar dos y dos, lo que le dijo Olivia del hombre misterioso y lo que le estaba diciendo Barba—. Baile con una mujer hermosa con vestido azul.

—Tú eres el hombre misterioso —solo eso dijo Amanda.

—Yo soy el padre del bebe que está esperando Olivia.

—¿Por qué no has dicho algo en todo este tiempo Barba? Olivia tenía derecho a saber quién eras.

—Ella no me lo permitió, Rollins. Intente hacerlo y me callo. ¿No les conto?

—Si, nos dijo que no se presentaron. Lo que no entiendo es como sabes que Olivia es la persona con la que bailaste.

—Porque después del baile fuimos a mi casa para platicar y vio la foto que tengo de todo el equipo. Reconoció a Olivia inmediatamente. No me dijo absolutamente nada hasta hace una semana.

—Cuando comenzaste a actuar raro con ella —intuyo Amanda.

—Si, le prometí a Barba que averiguaría si Olivia lo había reconocido también. Y como ella ya nos lo dijo, no tiene ni la más remota idea de que Barba es el hombre misterioso.

—¿Y qué planeas hacer Barba?

—¿Respecto a qué?

—Olivia y su embarazo.

—No sé, quizá Olivia no quiera saber que yo soy el hombre del baile. Y dudo mucho que me quiera en la vida del bebe. A mí me gustaría formar parte de la vida de ambos.

Amanda se levanto de la silla una vez más, captando la atención del hombre consternado frente a ella.

—Barba créeme cuando te digo que Olivia puede ser muchas cosas, pero si ella supiera la identidad del padre de su futuro hijo, nunca le negaría el derecho a conocerlo.

—Escucha Barba, Fin tiene razón, Olivia nunca te negaría que puedas ver al bebe. Mira Fin y yo te vamos a ayudar a con Olivia. Vamos a encontrar un modo para que le puedas decirle toda la verdad. En estos momentos ella debe estar hablando con Cragen, puedo sugerirle algo cuando regresemos al precinto, si hablamos ella y yo puede que la convenza de una salida en equipo y tú.

—Podemos salir después del trabajo e ir a Forlini, es un lugar tranquilo —sugirió Barba, recuperando un poco el ánimo. Quería creer en los dos detectives frente a él, ellos conocían mejor que él a Olivia, pero los antecedentes de su vida familiar siempre le hacían ser precavido con las personas que lo rodeaban.

—Hay que tener en cuenta, que Olivia te va a contar lo de su embarazo o puede que no, pero hoy tienes que decirle que tú eres su hombre misterioso —dijo Rollins en un tono que no aceptaba negativas—. Yo la voy a presionar para que te diga la verdad, pero para eso necesito que llegues después de nosotros.


	6. Chapter 6

PRECINTO DE LA 16ª, MANHATTAN, NUEVA YORK 

Luego de todas las revelaciones Fin y Rollins tenían que volver al precinto, si querían alcanzar a los demás para la ida a Forlini.

Rollins llego al precinto, vio a Olivia con la mirada perdida, era la segunda vez que la veía así, Rollins sabía que Olivia estaba preocupada por él bebe y toda lo que conllevaba, Rollins sabía que los chicos no lo notarían, ella por otro lado a pesar de no tener los mismos años que Fin y Munch de conocer a Olivia, las mujeres tenían un sexto sentido y eso mismo es lo que le decía que Olivia estaba preocupada por él bebe.

—Liv, ¿estás bien? —susurro Rollins, tratando de no llamar la atención del equipo.

—Si.

—Bien. Oye, Fin y yo planeamos ir a Forlini para celebrar lo del bebe y el veredicto del jurado —dijo Rollins tratando de cambiar el tema, para no presionarla más.

—No creo que hoy sea una buena compañía.

—Vamos Liv, lo hacemos por ti, no necesitamos tomar, si quieres podemos convertirlo en una simple cena con el equipo.

—Está bien, iré. Avísales a los futuros tíos de la reunión.

—Excelente, anímate, Liv. Vas a ser mamá y me atrevería a decir que vas a tener muchas manos dispuestas a cargar al bebe, yo incluida.

—Gracias por esto —agradeció Olivia sabiendo que Rollins trataba de animarla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

OFICINA DEL A.D.A. RAFAEL BARBA, ONE HOGAN PLACE

Con forme a lo planeado se juntaron en Forlini. Munch, Olivia, Rollins y Nick llegaron primero, Fin fue por Rafael a su oficina. Según lo planeado por Rollins. Ella tenía que presionar a Olivia para que le dijera a Barba lo del bebe.

Mientras Rafael y Fin salían de la oficina. Caminaron un rato en silencio hasta que Rafael no pudo más y pregunto— ¿Crees que esto funcione? —pregunto Barba con un toque de nerviosismo en la voz.

—Claro que va a funcionar, Barba. Se que tienes poco tiempo de conocernos, pero confía un poco en Amanda y en mí —explico Fin mientras salían del edificio—, sabemos cómo manejar las cosas con Olivia. Amanda va a buscar la forma de que ella sola te de la noticia, tú solo tienes que actuar sorprendido. Para que ella no nos mate, por rebelarte algo tan privado sin su consentimiento —dijo Fin entrando al vehículo para ir al bar.

—Me insulta tu falta de confianza en mí, Fin. Tranquilo no planeo dejar que Olivia note que ya se la maravillosa noticia —dijo Rafael. Lo que le preocupaba es su capacidad para no decirle a Olivia frente a Munch y Amaro que él era con quien bailo y por ende era el padre del pequeño ser que se forma en su vientre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

RESTAURANTE FORLINI, MANHATTAN, NUEVA YORK

Olivia, Munch, Amaro y Rollins estaban platicando de cosas sin importancia tratando de evitar platicar del trabajo, se suponía que esa reunión era para festejar, no para hablar del trabajo como los viejos policías.

—Hablo en serio John Munch, no voy a permitir que le metas tus ideas conspirativas a mi hijo.

—Oh vamos Liv, no puedes quitarle la diversión a mi vida —bromeo Munch ganándose un golpe amistoso por parte de Olivia y una risa de Amaro y Rollins.

—Prometo mantenerme cerca de Munch para evitarlo, Liv —dijo Amaro apoyando a su compañera.

—Nick, sabemos que él único capaz de evitar que Munch cometa una locura es Fin —dijo Amanda sonriendo.

—Hablando de Fin ¿Dónde está? —cuestiono Olivia— ¿No dijiste que tú y él planearon todo esto?

Rollins estuvo a punto de hablar, pero Munch le gano— Hablando del diablo —dijo señalando con la cabeza a la puerta del lugar.

—¿Qué hace Barba aquí? Según recuerdo dijiste que era una reunión de equipo Amanda. Sabes que ahora tendré que decirle lo del bebe.

—Oh vamos Liv, Barba es parte del equipo.

—Rollins tiene razón Liv. Barba ya es parte de nosotros —la apoyo Amaro. Olivia no tuvo tiempo de comentar nada más cuando Fin y Barba estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca para escucharlos.

—Hola chicos veo que empezaron sin nosotros —dijo Fin señalando los vasos vacíos en la mesa, la única que no tomaba era Olivia por él bebe—. Iré por más bebidas, ¿algo en particular?

—Una cerveza —dijo Rollins.

—Que sean dos —dijo Amaro—. Te acompaño.

—Lo de siempre —pidió Munch.

—Solo quiero agua Fin —dijo Olivia, esperando que Barba no notara el hecho de que no pidió su acostumbrado cabernet.

—Un escoces doble —dijo Rafael mientras se sentaba frente a Olivia cerca de Rollins—. Me sorprende que no pidiera algo con alcohol, detective.

—Eso es porque no puedo, abogado.

—¿Se siente bien detective?

—Si, agradezco la preocupación, solo es algo que se quita en 9 meses. O en mi caso solo 6 meses.

—Liv deja de ser tan criptica y solo dile —presiono Rollins, al ver la renuencia en Olivia.

—Si, Liv. No es como que Barba te va a juzgar o algo —dijo Munch apoyando a Rollins.

—Estoy más que perdido —dijo Barba fingiendo no saber la buena noticia.

—Bueno abogado, las buenas nuevas son que tendremos un nuevo integrante en la familia de la UVE de Manhattan —dijo Liv, al ver la confusión en los ojos verdes del A.D.A. decidió decirlo de otro modo—. Estoy embarazada.

—Oh, muchas felicidades detective —dijo Barba mostrando una genuina cara de sorpresa. Rollins tenía que admitir que Barba estaba demostrando que era un muy buen actor. Fin y Amaro llegaron con sus bebidas—. Gracias Fin.

—Por nada —Fin se giró hacia Olivia y la cuestiono— ¿ya le contaste?

—Si, después de darle muchas vueltas le dio las buenas noticias —se adelantó Munch.

Luego de un rato de estar platicando, Munch se retiró alegando que tenía que tomar su sueño de belleza. Amaro se ofreció a llevarlo. Rollins y Fin solo estaban buscando la excusa correcta para que Olivia no sospechara, el que ellos también se fueran tan rápido.

La oportunidad llego cuando el celular de Rollins comenzó a sonar era su hermana, eso no significaba nada bueno, pero les daba la excusa para irse. Luego de alejarse para poder discutir con su hermana, Rollins regreso con un plan trazado para la fuga de ella y Fin.

—Fin ¿me puedes llevar a mi departamento? Ocurrió un problema con mi hermana.

—Claro, no hay problema —dijo Fin terminándose su vaso de refresco, ya que traía el auto oficial—, nos vemos el lunes —se despidió de Barba y Olivia.

—Que tengan un buen fin de semana —dijo Barba.

—Espero que se solucione tu problema Amanda —dijo Liv mientras la rubia se ponía la chaqueta.

—Gracias Liv, nos vemos el lunes y perdón por abandonarlos. Abogado —dijo Rollins mientras asentía. Una vez que ambos salieron Barba sabía que esa era su oportunidad para sincerarse con Olivia.

—Y solo quedaron dos —dijo Barba a modo de broma.

—Si —dijo Olivia sonriendo ante la broma—. Creo que será mejor que me retire, ya es tarde y no creo ser una muy buena compañía.

—Todo lo contrario, detective —dijo Barba—. Nunca podrías ser una mala compañía.

—Que amable de su parte abogado.

—¿Gustas compartir un taxi? —ofreció Barba rogando porque Olivia aceptara—. Di que sí, o estaré muy preocupado por haberte dejado ir sola detective.

—Ya que lo pones de esa forma, no puedo negarme.

Salieron y Barba no tardo en conseguirles un taxi. Una vez que llegaron fuera del departamento de Olivia, Barba bajo del taxi para dejarla salir.

—Gracias —Olivia pareció dudarlo por un momento, pero al final hablo—. ¿Gusta una taza de café abogado?

Barba se sorprendió por eso, nunca pensó que Olivia lo invitaría tan fácilmente a su departamento, menos por su comportamiento en el bar.

—Si, no quieres no pasa nada abogado —Olivia se apresuró a decir al ver que Barba no decía nada.

—Si, encantado —dijo mientras se volvía hacia el taxi para pagar.


	7. Chapter 7

DEPARTAMENTO DE LA DETECTIVE OLIVIA BENSON

Una vez dentro del departamento, Olivia después de poner la cafetera a trabajar, ella se excusó para poder ir a cambiarse.

—Siéntete como en casa, Barba —grito antes de perderse en su cuarto. Olivia no tardo en regresar, traía una playera color azul de NYPD vieja, un pans gris y estaba descalza.

—Es un bonito departamento detective —dijo Barba tratando de comenzar la conversación.

—Gracias, dudo que sea como el suyo —dijo Olivia mientras servía el café en las tazas—, pero lo agradezco. ¿Cuál es su historia abogado?

—Disculpa ¿Dijiste algo?—Olivia lo tomo completamente desprevenido, Barba estaba viéndola, rememorando lo que vivieron en el balcón del hotel.

—No hay porque disculparse. Pregunte ¿Cuál es tu historia Barba? ¿Cuáles fueron tus motivos para transferirte a Manhattan? —pregunto Olivia tomando un sorbo de su humeante taza.

—En realidad, cuando entre a la UVE de Brooklyn fue porque no había cupo en Manhattan, siempre había querido estar en Manhattan. Luego de un tiempo la oportunidad se presentó y no dude en solicitar mi cambio. Creo que tú y tu equipo saben todo lo que paso para que se abrieran los espacios, según lo que McCoy me platico.

—Si, esos espacios se abrieron durante el caso que teníamos en contra de Delia Wilson, ella soltó los nombres de su lista de clientes, entre ellos había políticos, policías y alrededor de tres fiscales, según lo que nos informaron.

—Ya veo.

—Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero me dio la impresión de que ya conocías a Fin.

Rafael sonrió, no se la pasaba una— Si, de hecho, el día que tuve la reunión con McCoy sobre mi puesto, Fin estaba en el Hogan Place asumo que buscando alguien que le firmara una orden, y McCoy no dudo en presentármelo —Barba sabía que con lo siguiente que diría, le daría mucho que pensar a Olivia—. Y claro McCoy tampoco tuvo reparos en obligarme a ir al baile de máscaras de la policía, me dijo que tenía que ir, para que pudiera conocer a los demás del equipo.

—¿Estuviste en el baile de máscaras?

—Si, ese fue mi primer evento con los grandes policías de Manhattan —sabía que Olivia seguía sin reconocerlo necesitaba decirle más, pero sabía que no era el momento adecuado para decirle abiertamente que él era el hombre misterioso del baile—, he de admitir que fue interesante asistir a ese baile, nunca había ido a uno en el que no podía reconocer a la mayoría de la gente, por culpa del antifaz. También me gusto la oportunidad de un poco de anonimato.

—Pero no te recuerdo, es decir no es como que me la pase con los demás en la fiesta, pero juraría que si nos hubiéramos visto en el baile te recordaría.

—Para ser honesto, nunca llegue a presentarme con nadie del equipo, el único con el que hable de ustedes fue Fin, y eso fue cuando estaba queriendo escapar de ahí.

—Así que el temido ¿Cómo es que te dicen? —pregunto Olivia con una sonrisa.

—Ah entonces eso lo responde todo, el mundo es pequeño, eso o en la policía de Nueva York son muy chismosos —comento Barba tratando de hacer que ella olvide su pregunta.

—Hey que estas con un miembro de la policía —dijo Olivia fingiendo molestia por su comentario—. Y no intentes salirte por la tangente Barba, te hice una pregunta y espero la respuesta.

—Bien, que no se diga que no lo intente —dijo Barba fingiendo derrota—. Soy considerado "el Tiburón" de los tribunales en Brooklyn, nunca pensé que lo llegaran a escuchar aquí.

—Barba tu reputación te precede, el día que Harris nos llevo a Rollins y a mi para conocerte, lo primero de lo que hablamos en el precinto fue de lo que habías hecho en el caso de la prostituta que violaron. Hablamos de eso y de tu enorme ego de bronce, palabras de Harris no mías. Así que no te sorprendas tanto, era obvio que un día sabríamos que te dicen "el Tiburón" de los tribunales de todo Nueva York —termino Olivia riendo y contagiando a Barba.

—Oh muy graciosa, no me extraña, al parecer Harris siempre anda diciendo eso —dijo Barba fingiendo molestia—. Mira que tú también tienes una reputación que te precede Benson, escuche mucho de un par de detectives intrépidos, algo sobre un A.D.A. de Brooklyn que asesinaron, y los detectives Benson y Stabler eran los detectives principales del caso. Y mira que yo no soy de meterme en chismes, pero ese tema era muy recurrente en la oficina, sobre todo por lo que le paso a Andy.

—Si, fue algo que no esperábamos. Y ni creas que me vas a hacer olvidar lo que dijiste ¿Cuál es esa reputación abogado?

—No es nada malo, solo escuche por todos lados en Brooklyn de la fuerte, apasionada e intrépida detective Benson —dijo Barba tratando de demostrarle a Olivia que creía cada una de las palabras que había dicho—. He de admitir que los chismes no le hacen justicia detective.

—Si bueno, yo no creería todo lo que se dice en los pasillos Barba.

—Lo dice quien cree lo que dicen de mi —dijo Barba fingiendo indignación.

—Oh claro, como si fueran mentiras.

—Bueno valía la pena intentarlo —dijo Barba dándole una pequeña sonrisa, la cual ella devolvió.

—Puede que sea empática, abogado —hablo Olivia dándole una mirada condescendiente—. Pero no soy una ilusa detective deslumbrada por su presencia ni su egocentrismo.

—Eso dolió mucho, ya veo para que me invito a entrar, detective. Solo para insultarme —dijo Barba colocando una mano en el pecho fingiendo estar dolido—, y yo que creía que le estaba agradando detective Benson.

—Bueno yo no diría agradar, esa es una palabra muy grande —concluyo Olivia riéndose del A.D.A. ganándose una mira de parte de Barba como diciéndole muy graciosa.

Después de dos horas de platica, Olivia se dio cuenta de que el fiscal bien vestido era más que solo trajes caros, una lengua afilada y sarcasmo. A pesar de que al principio Olivia creía que el hombre no encajaría con el escuadrón, pero después de lo que hizo en el juicio del caso Cain, Barba se había ganado su respeto y el de todo el escuadrón.


	8. Chapter 8

OFICINA DEL A.D.A. RAFAEL BARBA, ONE HOGAN PLACE

Barba estaba en su oficina detrás de una gran pila de papeles, no tenía mucho de haber llegado a la oficina de Manhattan, pero al parecer él era el A.D.A. de moda en el edificio. Lo que implicaba muchos casos, aunque la mayoría eran fáciles eso no lo exoneraba del papeleo. Escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta.

—Adelante —por la puerta se asomó su asistente Carmen—. ¿Qué pasa Carmen?

—Señor Barba, los detectives Tutuola y Rollins lo buscan. ¿Los dejo pasar?

—Si, gracias, Carmen.

Ella dejo la puerta abierta para que los detectives pasaran, Barba sabía porque querían verlo, ya deberían de saber que nunca le dijo la verdad a Olivia con forme a lo planeado. Una vez que Carmen cerró la puerta Rollins fue la primera en hablar.

—Barba ¿Qué rayos paso? —soltó la detective alzando los brazos—. ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste?

—Amanda —hablo Fin para callarla antes de que dijera algo más.

—No, Fin. Exijo una explicación Barba. Te dejamos con ella, completamente solo. ¿Qué más necesitabas?

—No podía hacerlo así. Olivia no me va a creer, y creo que ella tiene una relacion con alguien. Cuando estuve en su departamento vi cosas de hombre ahí.

—¿De qué hablas? Liv no tiene una relacion con nadie —dijo Rollins sentándose en una de las sillas frente al escritorio.

—Se lo que vi, y a menos que Olivia usé botas industriales con sus conjuntos para ir a la oficina.

Fin no había hablado, sospechaba de quien eran las botas, pero estaba un poco sorprendido. Se suponía que Cassidy ya no estaba en la ciudad y si había regresado ni él o Munch sabían nada.

—Puede que yo sepa algo —hablo Fin atrayendo la mirada de ellos.

—Bien, habla —exigió Rollins.

—Puede que esas botas sean de Brian.

—¿Cassidy? —fue lo único que dijo Rollins.

—¿El del caso contra Ganzel? —pregunto Barba viendo directamente a Fin a los ojos, de algo le sonaba ese nombre y estaba seguro de que.

—El mismo —afirmo Fin notando un cambio en la mirada del A.D.A.—. Barba no saques conclusiones antes de tiempo.

—¿Me perdí de algo? —indago Rollins notando que estaba fuera de la conversación.

—No —respondió Barba secamente.

—Barba ya está pensando, que él bebe no es suyo —explicó Fin a su compañera.

—Barba te recuerdo que Liv nos dijo la fecha que le dijo el doctor. Ese bebe es tuyo Barba, no hay duda de eso —trato Rollins de hacerlo razonar.

—Discúlpame si difiero con ustedes.

—Vamos hombre, no puedes creer eso —dijo Fin mirándo al A.D.A. fijamente.

—Independientemente de lo que yo crea, y lo que sea verdad, Olivia está en una relacion con alguien más y yo no pienso interferir en eso.

—Cassidy es un completo idiota, no es alguien apropiado para Liv —le aseguro Rollins quien seguía sentada en la silla, pero lo seguía con la mirada. Barba avanzo desde su silla detrás del escritorio hasta el sofá y se dejó caer.

—Si, bueno al parecer ella piensa que si es apropiado para tenerlo a su lado. No pienso estar en un triángulo amoroso otra vez. Así que no insistan.

—Barba no puedes rendirte sin luchar —hablo Fin acercándose al abogado sentado en el sofá—. Y tampoco puedes permitir que ese idiota cuide a tu hijo. ¿Quieres que tu hijo le diga papá a Brian Cassidy?

—Por supuesto que no —hablo Barba mirándolo fijamente.

—Entonces tienes que luchar por ellos.

BAR GYM, MANHATTAN, NUEVA YORK

Luego de convencer a Barba de no rendirse. Rollins y Fin tenían que regresar a trabajar, tenían trabajo de encubierto. Estaban buscando a un sospechoso que atacaba hombres mayores, bien parecidos, los llevaba a un hotel, las victimas pedían la habitación y una vez que estaban solos el sospechoso los amarraba a la cama, los golpeaba y los sodomizaba, todas sus cosas de valor se las robaba junto con sus tarjetas de crédito.

Esa noche la misión no había resultado como esperaban, luego de tres horas se fueron a casa a dormir. En la mañana les hablaron para decirles que su sospechoso había atacado una vez más.

OFICINA DEL A.D.A. RAFAEL BARBA, ONE HOGAN PLACE

Barba cito a Fin y Olivia en su oficina para informarles como estaban las cosas. Sabía que Olivia no estaría contenta.

—Debes estar bromeando ¿No vas a acusarlo de homicidio? 

—Mi mejor evidencia es lo que el esposo de Jones dijo y no podemos usarlo.

—Todavía tienes las agresiones.

—Si, dudosas —dijo Barba clavando la mirada en Olivia—. Acumulare los cargos, violación, robo, retención ilegal. Aunque no atacaba niños inocentes. El jurado pensara que esos hombres se lo buscaron.

—Lo único peor que "él dijo, ella dijo" es "él dijo, él dijo" —dijo Fin apoyando lo que Barba decía.

—Esperen, no puedes usar el testimonio de Mason en la corte, sí —comenzó Olivia sin apartar la mirada—. Pero puedes usarlo para investigar.

—¿Eso es legal?

—Mason dijo que Jones era algo así como un gigolo, que las mujeres le daban obsequios ¿crees eso?

—¿Obsequios? El tipo le robaría bellotas a una ardilla ciega.

—Gracias —dijo Olivia viendo su argumento apoyado.

—Nos preocupa que el jurado vea solo juegos sexuales gay —decía Barba moviendo la mirada entre ambos detectives—, pero consíganme víctimas femeninas.

—¿Iremos a la noche de galanes? —bromeo Fin ganándose una sonrisa de Barba y una mirada de incredulidad por parte de Olivia.

RESTAURANTE FORLINI, MANHATTAN, NUEVA YORK

Luego de un largo día de trabajo Barba salió de la oficina para cenar en su restaurante favorito desde que se había trasladado a la oficina de Manhattan. Estaba cenando y checando las notas que tenía para el juicio.

—Hola —escucho que le hablaba una voz muy familiar desde su espalda, volteo. Casi se ahogaba al verla parada aun lado luciendo impresionante.

—¿Cómo me encontraste? —pregunto dándole una media sonrisa.

—Bueno, soy una detective entrenada. Además, podía oler el whisky. No hubo suerte con las víctimas femeninas.

—Mmmm.

—Localizamos a una mujer que básicamente invito a Jones a robarle, y él se negó.

—Dices eso como si fueran malas noticias.

—Estabas buscando otros cargos para aumentar la condena.

—Mm hm. Creo que me trajiste uno —Barba golpeo con la mano derecha el banco al lado del suyo—. Siéntate. Bebe o come algo —agrego al recordar su estado—. Sonríe.

—Agua mineral, por favor —pidió Olivia viendo al cantinero, una vez que se sentó se giró hacia Barba— ¿Por qué?

—Jones se alejó de una mujer que podría haber robado.

—Si.

—Eso significa que solo persigue a hombres homosexuales.

—Nos dimos cuenta de eso ¿no?

—Si, pero ahora lo sabemos. Ahora podemos probarlo. Eso hace que todo lo que ha hecho sea un crimen de odio.

—¿Qué?

—Si uso el estatuto de crimen de odio, todas las sanciones se incrementan. Puedo encerrar a Jones por más años.

—¿Argumentaras que un hombre gay casado con otro hombre gay odia a los gays?

—Mírame.


	9. Chapter 9

PRECINTO DE LA 16ª, MANHATTAN, NUEVA YORK

La semana siguiente recibió al escuadrón con malas noticias, sobre el caso de Bart Ganzel. Rollins y Fin fueron de los primeros en llegar, Munch los recibió con la noticia de que el día anterior había llegado una mujer reclamando que Brian Cassidy la había violado. Con Cragen de vacaciones Munch estaba a cargo.

Munch tuvo al equipo revisando la credibilidad de la supuesta víctima, luego de mucho buscar, Rollins encontró muchas incongruencias.

—Parece que Heather baila en el tubo en forma particular, para el gerente Bobby Navarro —hablo Rollins mostrando toda la información encontrada—. No hay fotos de él en sus páginas de sociales, pero miren las páginas de las otras chicas, está en todas ellas.

—Si y de las demás, con razón es la empleada del mes —dijo Olivia con evidente sarcasmo en la voz.

—Y el gerente ¿tiene antecedentes? —pregunto Munch, ignorando el comentario de Olivia.

—Ah. Si tiene condenas por roba en tiendas, posesión y fraude bancario.

—Y fue arrestado por llevar un micrófono con un Apostador en Chinatown. Aportados crónico que pierde.

—Es redundante —aclaro Munch.

—Gracias, pero según la grabación él le está debiendo $20,000.

—Y cuando esos fraudes bancarios —siguió Fin abriendo la carpeta que tenía en las manos—, creo identificaciones falsas. Una de ellas fue Terry Matthews y la otra fue Leonard Horbitts.

—De acuerdo, es un mal hombre —hablo Amaro—. ¿Qué tiene que ver con Heather?

—Pues mira esto es la lista de visitantes de Ganzel en Rikers —dice Fin pasándole una hoja del expediente—. Revisa el último nombre. Terry Matthews.

—Espera, ¿el novio de Heather visito a Ganzel? ¿Cuándo fue eso? -cuestiono Olivia.

—Dos días antes de que ella viniera —informo Rollins.

—De acuerdo —hablo Amaro—, amistad entre la escoria.

—¿Ganzel le pago para que su novia acusara a Cassidy?

—Vez paranoia, todos pueden. Le indicare a Barba la relación.

—Yo tengo que verlo de todos modos —dijo Olivia para evitarle a Munch la llamada.

—Si —fue lo único que dijo Munch. Amanda y Fin se voltearon a ver, sabían que era probable que Olivia le diría a Barba sobre su relacion con Cassidy, solo esperaban que Barba no se alterara y en ese momento le dijera que él era el padre de su bebe.

—Liv ¿Quieres apoyo?

OFICINA DEL A.D.A. RAFAEL BARBA, ONE HOGAN PLACE

—Que quede claro —hablo Barba cerrando la puerta—, esto es extraoficial. Este no es tu caso —finalizo sin apartar la mirada de ella, mientras caminaba a su silla, para poner la mayor distancia posible entre ellos.

—Ah, quedo claro —dijo Olivia sin amedrentarse con su tono—, pero la supuesta víctima Heather Ricks. Tiene un novio llamado Bobby...

—Bobby Navarro, que visito a Ganzel en Rikers hace tres días. En asuntos internos saben investigar.

—Vaya ya lo sabes —dijo ella un poco asombrada.

—Navarro supo que su novia conoció a Cassidy hace tiempo. Sabe que Ganzel está por ir a juicio y hace un acuerdo para que Heather fastidie a Cassidy —hablo Amaro uniendo la piezas.

—Así que es un fraude, caso cerrado —dijo Olivia con las manos en la cintura.

—Que vieran la oportunidad de sacar dinero, no significa que sea cierto —argumento Barba, molesto por ver como Olivia defendía al insulso de Cassidy, sabía que Rollins y Fin tenían razón, Brian Cassidy no se la merecía y él tenía que ir con todo para estar juntos.

—Si ofrece duda razonable —hablo Amaro.

Barba lo pensó por un segundo— Hasta ahora cualquier dinero que le haya entregado no aparece —explico él viendo a Amaro.

—¿Creen que Ganzel pago con cheque? —ironizo Olivia.

—Investigamos enserio. Y hay más el proxeneta de Heather confirmo que mando a Cassidy.

—Oh que sorpresa —hablo ella sarcásticamente—. ¿Por casualidad redujo su sentencia por esto?

—Y una de sus antiguas prostitutas, ahora reformada jura que entro Heather a la habitación con Cassidy, durante dos horas. Además, Heather ha descrito con gran detalle una cicatriz en la parte interna del muslo de Cassidy. Estoy pidiendo una orden para un examen físico.

—Bueno, ahórrate el papeleo —hablo Olivia—. Oh, Cassidy tiene una cicatriz en su muslo interno izquierdo —dijo un poco incomoda—, un dia Cassidy fue acuchillado por un borracho cuando era un novato. Esa es la otra cosa de la que quería hablar contigo.

—Ah, ¿Relación actual o pasada?

—Ambas. Con una brecha de 13 años.

—Entonces no eres del todo objetiva.

—Barba eso no es verdad —negó Olivia recargándose en la mesa de detrás suya.

—Amaro ¿Qué piensas? -pregunto Barba.

Amaro de forma vacilante miró a Olivia antes de volver su atención a Barba.

—Bueno, la víctima nos pareció más creíble...

—¡Nick! Cassidy jamás pudo haber violado a nadie.

—Pero es posible —intervino Barba levantándose de la silla y caminando hacia Olivia, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón para evitar acariciarla por impulso—, que supiera que estaba siendo obligada a hacerlo y sabemos que ha dormido con prostitutas en el trabajo.

—Si lo recuerdo, gracias.

—Un fiscal de Westchester es quien va a llevar el caso —Rafael les informó.

—¿El caso? —lo miro Olivia aturdida.

—Debemos actuar, pueden creer que lo protegemos. Asuntos Internos lo está arrestando en estos momentos, por violación —finalizo Barba viéndola fijamente. Él sufría por no poder decirle a Olivia la verdad.

RESTAURANTE FORLINI, MANHATTAN, NUEVA YORK

Despues de que se desestimaran todos los cargos en contra de Cassidy. Brian y Olivia estaban tomando un trago, en realidad Cassidy tomaba y Olivia estaba tomando agua mineral, después del juicio Olivia sabía que él lo necesitaba. Ella sabía que debía terminar la relación, debido a su embarazo. Cassidy nunca aceptaría mantenerse callado respecto a quien era el padre. En todo momento él preguntaría.

La sonrisa que antes tenía Cassidy en el rostro cambio en segundos por un ceño fruncido. Tenia la mirada fija en la puerta de entrada.

—Oh, esto es simplemente genial —hablo mirando fijamente en dirección a la barra, Olivia pudo ver que lo había molestado, Rafael Barba estaba sentándose en uno de los bancos y pedía un trago.

—Está bien —hablo Olivia rápidamente—. Quiero hablar con él por un momento, ¿de acuerdo? Entonces podemos irnos, puedes ir y parar un taxi.

Brian se levantó. Olivia camino hacia el A.D.A. bien vestido, quien estaba tomando su trago.

—Abogado —hablo Olivia el hombre se dio la vuelta cuando escuchó su voz.

—Detective.

—¿Puedo tomar asiento?

—Claro. ¿Dónde está Cassidy?

—Está... uh llamando a un taxi —estaba tan claro que Brian no se sentía cómodo con Barba, pero al A.D.A. no pareció importarle este hecho o simplemente decidió ignorarlo.

—Yo... —Olivia odiaba cómo a veces estaba tan nerviosa y sin palabras por él. Solo porque Barba siempre sabía qué decir, él tenía ese efecto en ella—, quería decir gracias —finalmente logro hablar.

—¿De nada? —hablo Barba levantando la vista de su bebida, con una chispa de diversión en sus ojos verdes—. Aunque no estoy completamente seguro de lo que me estás agradeciendo, estoy seguro de que fue un placer.

Olivia puso los ojos en blanco ante el comentario. Irónicamente, era un hábito, que había recogido de él, después de un tiempo de trabajar juntos.

—No hiciste gran cosa con las noticias mías y de Brian. Te mantuviste tu opinión para ti mismo y... —Olivia tuvo que elegir sus siguientes palabras sabiamente, no quería que Barba pensara que Nick era el malo—. Y no todos reaccionaron de esa manera, así que gracias.

—De nada —esta vez su tono era más suave y serio, hubo una pausa, antes de preguntar con una sonrisa torcida—. Estaba en la oficina y estábamos en el trabajo, así que tuve que actuar profesionalmente, ¿te gustaría saber mi opinión?

—Debería irme. No tengo tanto ti...

Pero eso a Barba no parecía importarle— No lo conozco bien, pero no parece ser la persona más brillante, ¿verdad?

Y a pesar de que estaba insultando a su novio, Olivia se encontró riendo, porque sus palabras eran más que acertadas.

—Eso no es lo que importa, ¿verdad?

Él no respondió, pero tomó un sorbo de su bebida, tratando de ocultar su sonrisa. Estaba feliz por el hecho de que Olivia se había reído de su comentario, y ella se dio cuenta.

—Entonces, ¿una brecha de trece años? —él preguntó ahora—. Eso es bastante único.

Asintió ella, pero no respondió a eso. Él no necesitaba saber que la relación pasada, concluyó con una aventura de una noche.

—Debería irme, buenas noches, abogado —dijo Olivia, pero antes de que pudiera ponerse de pie, Barba le lanzó su siguiente pregunta:

—¿Te hace feliz, detective?

—Si mucho —Barba tampoco necesitaba saber que esa relacion estaba por acabar, debido al embarazo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué importa cómo reaccionan los demás?

Barba tenía razón. Pero el ADA Rafael Barba estaba acostumbrado a tener la razón y no necesitaba ninguna confirmación de parte de ella.

—Gracias.

—Sigues diciendo eso.

—Debería irme.

—Y también sigues diciendo eso —la diversión de esta situación estaba escrita en toda su cara y en su tono.


	10. Chapter 10

PRECINTO DE LA 16ª, MANHATTAN, NUEVA YORK

Olivia había retomado el camino del trabajo incierto, pero segura de que ya no podía quedarse sola deprimida en su apartamento, Cassidy estaba en el turno de noche y últimamente habían hablado muy poco, ella sabía que tenía que decirle la verdad a Brian, para sacarlo de su vida finalmente.

—¿Ya hablaste con Brian? Sobre el bebé —Amanda le preguntó cuando entró a los vestuarios.

—Él aún no sabe —murmuró Olivia, mientras se sentaba en el banco.

—Oh —susurró Rollins—. Escucha Liv, no podrías ocultarle la verdad para siempre, debe saberlo.

—Sin duda...

—¿Qué hay con el verdadero padre?

—¿Qué tiene?

—¿Vas a buscarlo?

—No.

OFICINA DEL A.D.A. RAFAEL BARBA, ONE HOGAN PLACE

Más tarde Rollins decidió pasar a hablar con Barba, para presionarlo. Necesitaba hablar con Olivia y decirle toda la verdad, antes de que Cassidy supiera.

—Barba no puedes continuar sin decirle, te dolerá más si Cassidy se queda con ella y tu hijo lo llama papá a él.

—Lo sé... lo sé, pero yo... digamos que prefiero esperar el momento correcto.

—Créeme en este tipo de situación, no va a ver un momento correcto, dile que eso es todo.

—Lo haré.

—De todos modos, sé que estoy aquí y que Fin, incluso Nick, aunque admito que Nick está empezando a preguntar.

—¿Qué clase de preguntas?

—No sabes, pero nunca fue capaz de tolerar a Cassidy, hizo esfuerzos solo por Liv y al ver varias veces tu comportamiento con ella, Nick me preguntó si por casualidad habría más entre ustedes dos, que solo una relación de trabajo.

—¿Y qué le dijiste?

—Que no era mi asunto y si quería saber algo, él debería hablar sobre eso contigo.

—¡Demonios Rollins! —exclamo Barba y Rollins lo miró atónita.

—¿Qué? No le dije nada.

—¡No! Solo se lo insinuaste, es como cuando alguien se apega a la 5ª, es admisión de culpa, sin admitirla.

—Sabes, que esta historia podría ser muy simple, Barba. En lugar de comportarte como si hubieras cometido un crimen, ¿por qué no solo decir las cosas y luego ver a dónde te lleva?

—¿Y crees que no lo hice? ¡Se lo que es un conflicto de intereses! —dijo Barba alzando la voz—. Ya hablé con McCoy, le conté un poco la situación y me dijo que no había problemas para la oficina del fiscal. Y si llegamos a tener problemas con 1PP y AI, él me aseguró que nos apoyaría al 100%.

—La conociste antes de trabajar con la unidad. Estoy segura de que los jefes lo entenderán.

—Lo sé, teniendo el respaldo de McCoy. Lo demás no me preocupa.

Luego de la conversación Rollins lo vio regresar a su trabajo, Barba continuó fingiendo que no había pasado nada. Y ella se fue.

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE

Ahora estaba de pie detrás de su escritorio reflexionando sobre el resultado de la acusación, era solo un caso de exhibición sexual y, sin embargo, el chico había tenido éxito. Dios sabe cómo no obtener ni una sola multa, simplemente liberar en la naturaleza. ¿Había perdido la mano por fallar en un simple caso de crimen? Se preguntó, mirando a través del archivo con la esperanza de que su teléfono sonara para no recibir ninguna información nueva sobre el hombre.

La noticia no tardó en llegar cuando supo con certeza que William Lewis, de quien ahora conocen la identidad y las responsabilidades gracias a las investigaciones de Rollins, había violado y secuestrado a Alice Parker bajo la amenaza de un arma durante 18 horas. Enfurecido por el hecho de que, en primer lugar, todo esto no podría haber sucedido si hubiera sido menos incompetente y hubiera invertido más en unirse al equipo.

PRECINTO DE LA 16ª, MANHATTAN, NUEVA YORK

Barba permaneció detrás del cristal en compañía de Fin y Cragen, observó a Oliva y Amaro interrogar a Lewis, incapaz de perder el odioso sentimiento y el asco que se formaron en su estómago al escuchar las palabras del hombre poco a poco. Casi entró él mismo en la habitación cuando escuchó las palabras de Lewis, pero la mano de Fin alrededor de su brazo se lo impedía, cuando la mirada de Lewis se centró en Olivia "¿Estás celosa de no haberlo entendido bien?" Nick enfurecido lo agarró por la chaqueta y Barba le había agradecido en silencio al detective por hacerlo, sin duda hubiera hecho mucho peor que jalarle la ropa si hubiera estado en su lugar.

Finalmente salieron de la sala de interrogatorios, Oliva se apoyó contra la pared con una mueca de asco.

Este tipo era basura del peor tipo y, sin embargo, seguía negando los hechos, solo hablando de ellos hipotéticamente.

ISLA RIKERS, NUEVA YORK

Al día siguiente, Olivia se vio obligada a llevar a Barba con ella, para hablar con Lewis y su abogado en la prisión.

Escucharon muy disgustados las excusas del hombre, así como las acusaciones de su abogada sobre la venganza de que Olivia parecía dedicada, que ella y la unidad tenían una vendetta contra Lewis, Olivia no se movió hasta que la sonrisa burlona de Lewis, la hizo perder la paciencia.

—¿Ha visto las fotos del cuerpo de su último abogado? Ella también estaba convencida de la inocencia de su amante... de que su cliente —Barba vio como Olivia captó la atención de la abogada, para ninguno de ellos paso desapercibido cuando aparecía un enrojecimiento en sus mejillas.

—¿Disculpe? —ella se ofendió.

—Olivia —Barba lo interrumpió y la tomó del brazo.

Dejando a la abogada aturdida y Lewis sonriendo, tanto Olivia como Barba salieron.

—¿Cliente? ¿amante? —Barba la miró sorprendido—. Bonito deslizamiento freudiano.

—No lo fue —ella replicó.

—Lo sé. También significa que ella lo defenderá a toda costa.

Fulminante, se había unido al auto de Barba en estos pasos. Preparándose para escalar, de repente sintió un ligero dolor o, más bien, una conmoción en el vientre, apoyándose en la capucha que respiró durante mucho tiempo.

Barba al verla hacerlo se le acercó.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada, solo necesito un minuto —ella inspiró.

—¿Esta todo bien en ese lado?

—Si, creo que es solo este caso...

—¿Cuándo es la próxima cita en el hospital?

Ella no pudo evitar mirarlo extrañamente.

—Pronto.

—Perdon si soy entrometido.

—Para nada —se apresuro a decir Olivia, recordó lo que le había dicho Amanda el otro día—, se de buena fuente que tendré mucha ayuda por parte de todo el equipo.

—Cuentame en esa lista, no se mucho sobre el cuidado de niños, pero puedo ayudarte en cualquier cosa.

PRECINTO DE LA 16ª, MANHATTAN, NUEVA YORK

POR LA TARDE

Todos estaban en el precinto esperando el veredicto. Al oír sonar el teléfono, Liv levantó el teléfono de inmediato y después de unos minutos colgó brutalmente la cara ahora lívida.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó Nick.

—La evidencia fue desestimada.

—¿Qué? ¿Quieres decir que el ADN no es admisible?

—Es peor que eso... En su sabiduría infinita, el juez anulo el juicio directamente.

—Estás bromeando —ella miró a Amanda.

—¡Es increíble! —Cragen asintió a su vez.

—Y para colmo, ¡lo liberaron! —Olivia añadió amargamente.

—¿Disculpa? —intervino Fin desde su silla—. ¿O consiguió un milagro por su fianza?

—Fue su querida abogada Vanessa quien pagó por él.

—Otro golpe de suerte es una locura —exclamó Amanda.

—Lo atraparemos en la segunda prueba —Nick intento animarlos.

—Barba tendrá dificultades para conseguir una, no tenemos más evidencia y especialmente no más víctimas —Olivia replicó con amargura.

—¿Quién me va a ayudar a atrapar esta basura y pegarle un tiro? —Amanda preguntó.

—¡Rollins! —Cragen lo miró.

El resto de la conversación para Olivia había tenido lugar en un momento borroso, el capitán le había ordenado que se fuera a su casa y se tomara dos días libres y después de tratar de contradecirla, finalmente estuvo de acuerdo, rechazando la invitación de Fin y Amanda para ir a tomar una copa y luego admitirle a Nick que no, que no iba a ir muy bien, recuperó su abrigo para llegar a su departamento.

DEPARTAMENTO DE LA DETECTIVE OLIVIA BENSON

Olivia estaba resentida con Barba ahora y las disculpas que le había dado por teléfono no cambiaron nada. Sabía que Lewis era astuto, pero Barba lo era aún más y, sin embargo, no había podido enviarlo tras las rejas.

Al entrar en su departamento, puso la bolsa de la compra en el mostrador antes de escuchar un ruido en su habitación. Avanzando en la oscuridad, se preguntó si Brian estaría allí antes, pero de repente le apuntaran con un arma a la cara.

—Buenas noches, detective Benson —dijo nada menos que William Lewis.

No tuvo tiempo de responder a nada que de repente sintió en la oscuridad más completa.


	11. Chapter 11

Durante los dos días que siguieron al fiasco del juicio contra Lewis o más bien del no juicio Rafael había dudado, había querido llamarla en varias ocasiones había marcado, antes de finalmente negar la idea. Luego decidió ir a verla y finalmente se dirigió a un bar. Todo el contratiempo del juicio estancado lo había llevado a quedarse en casa, decidiendo darle tiempo a ella para tomar las noticias y perdonarlo. Porque si había una cosa de la que estaba seguro ahora era que Olivia estaba enojada con él. Lo había sentido en su voz cuando le hablo por teléfono y supo con certeza que se había contenido porque estaba en la estación, de lo contrario lo habría atacado con insultos y reproches.

PRECINTO DE LA 16ª, MANHATTAN, NUEVA YORK

Al llegar el lunes Barba había tomado una gran decisión, ya no podía seguir así. Actuaba como un adolescente, cuando era un adulto. Era un A.D.A. de Manhattan, no uno cualquiera era el Tiburón de los tribunales.

Sí, Rafael Barba había tomado una gran decisión, iba a decirle hoy a Olivia toda la verdad, quería ser parte de la vida del bebé que ella esperaba, quería verlo crecer en su vientre, salir en las madrugadas a comprar sus ratos antojos y quería criarlo, aunque no supiera nada sobre como criar a un niño.

Temía ser el peor padre del mundo. Al menos lo intentaría y seguramente habría libros sobre el tema. Tenía la oportunidad de construir una vida fuera del trabajo y no la dejaría pasar, le daría a su mamá el nieto que tanto le pedía y su abuelita tendría la oportunidad de conocer a su bisnieto.

Sin embargo, era consciente de que no podía obligar a Olivia a amarlo, pero aún podía decirle cómo se sentía y luego, dependiendo de cómo reaccionara. Había perdido demasiado tiempo, se estaba perdiendo demasiadas cosas que ya no quería hacer. Entonces, ¿qué importa que ella grite por no decirle la verdad antes? En algún momento lo haría. No quería retrasar más lo inevitable.

Seguro y confiado, había comprado un café antes de dirigirse a la unidad, entrando, casi fue empujado por un uniformado que estaba corriendo Barba solo lo miró sombríamente. Reanudo su camino, llegó a la sala del escuadrón su ceño estaba fruncido, preguntándose por qué había un completo caos. Se acercó a Cragen, a quien vio fuera de su oficina, antes de que un golpe repentino lo golpeara de lleno en la cara.

Debido a eso el café, ahora se derramaba en el suelo, Barba trató de recuperarse y miró a Cassidy.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa? —grito Barba. Fin lo ayudó a levantarse.

—¡Todo es tu culpa! —Cassidy replicó mientras Cragen trataba de calmarlo.

Ignorando de lo que estaba hablando, Barba se limpió la sangre en el labio antes de mirar a Rollins con la esperanza de que ella le explicara el motivo del arranque de Cassidy, pero ella no dijo nada solo bajo la cabeza evitando completamente su mirada. Barba estaba molesto, se volvió hacia Nick quien hizo un comentario similar.

—Cassidy tiene razón. Es tu culpa.

—Nick suficiente —gritó Don.

—Alguien me va a decir ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —gritó Barba, mirándolos a todos.

Nick se fue enfurecido y Rollins retrocedió y esperó antes de que Fin lo tomara del brazo.

—Lewis secuestro a Olivia —explico el detective.

Cuatro palabras. Cuatro malditas palabras y de repente no podía respirar. Mil emociones estaban en su cuerpo, quería vomitar, quería gritar, llorar, golpear algo, pero no hizo nada. En cambio, dirigió toda su atención a Fin y fue en una voz que trató de hacerla sonar firme y asegurarse de que lo interrogaba.

—¿Cuándo? —preguntó Barba apretando los dientes.

—Aparentemente, hace dos días, destrozo su departamento antes de llevársela.

—Necesito hablar con su abogada —dijo Barba, alejándose.

—Cragen ya lo hizo, ella continúa defendiéndolo, pero nos dijo que fue con sus padres cuando estaba con Lewis, estamos a punto de ir.

—Yo los acompaño.

—No, no puedes —lo miró Fin seriamente.

—Oh no y ¿por qué?

—No eres policía, no tienes nada que hacer en el campo —resonó la voz de Nick.

—Como fiscal de esta unidad, ¡tengo derecho a ir!

Nick iba a responder cuando Amanda le apretó el brazo.

—Este no es el momento de quién tiene derecho o no, lo principal es encontrar a Liv. Y Barba nos acompaña —ella cortó en irse entonces.

Barba muy agradecido la siguió y todos se fueron a la casa de los Mayer.

EN ALGÚN LUGAR DE NUEVA YORK

Olivia no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que dejó su apartamento, o más bien la había obligado a salir. Su mente estaba nublada, su cabeza le dolía y su cuerpo la hacía sentir mucho dolor. Sin embargo, tenía imágenes que la atormentaban, cada una más atroz que la anterior. Lewis obligándola a mirar mientras violaba a la señora Mayers, Lewis obligándola a beber alcohol, Lewis apagando colillas de cigarrillos en su cuerpo antes para golpearla.

¿Por qué ella? Estaba asustada, estaba realmente asustada. No quería perder a su hijo, pero ¿cómo podría vivir a manos de este monstruo? ¡Tenía que mantenerse segura, tenía que mantenerse fuerte, la encontrarían! Su equipo la encontraría, ella ya había dejado su collar en la cajuela del auto para ayudarlos. A partir de entonces, todo lo que tenía que hacer era esperar y rezar para que la última cara que viera en su vida no fuera la de William Lewis.

Finalmente fue cerca de una casa junto al océano, encontró la habitación correcta, la colocó sobre la cama de metal antes de admirar el lugar, sonriendo.

—Siento que nos va a gustar aquí —exclamó con una amplia sonrisa que la aterrorizó aún más.

PRECINTO DE LA 16ª, MANHATTAN, NUEVA YORK

La búsqueda en la casa o el automóvil que Lewis conducía había sido entregada, no habían arrojado nada, no la habían encontrado, sin embargo, estaban seguros de que todavía estaba viva y Rafael estaba tratando de convencerse de ello.

Había pasado por muchas fases en las horas que siguieron a la investigación con el equipo. Primero había trabajado en modo automático antes de que las búsquedas infructuosas le hicieran perder la paciencia y le gritara a quién se acercara a unos centímetros de su persona. Ahora no tenía fuerzas para gritar.

Quería llorar. Tan impotente y frustrado, quería hacerlo, sentía la necesidad. Entonces, se alejó del equipo, entro rápidamente a una sala de interrogatorios y, después de apoyarse contra la pared, soltó algunas lágrimas. Él era responsable de todo esto. Si le hubiera dicho la verdad esa noche en su departamento, si no hubiera sido tan estúpido y egoísta. Después del fiasco del juicio ¿Por qué no había tenido las agallas para ir a verla esa noche? ¿Por qué?

—Oh lo siento, no sabía que estabas aquí —Nick exclamó cuando entró. Sin embargo, guardó silencio cuando vio la cara del A.D.A.—. ¿Estás bien? —Nick le había preguntado por Olivia. Ya no lo culpaba, quería culpar a todos, pero era una locura. Olivia era su compañera, era él quien debería haberla protegido y preveer el interés malsano de Lewis por ella.

—Sí, solo estaba tomando un descanso —Barba contestó, se enderezó y se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Por qué te preocupa esto? —simplemente le preguntó Nick sin animosidad ni enojo.

—Porque es Olivia.

—Deberías ir a dormir un poco. Mejor ponerse en forma cuando lo encontremos.

—¿De verdad lo dices en serio?

—Olivia es una luchadora que sobrevivirá a cualquier cosa. Incluso a Lewis.

—Admiro su optimismo detective, pero en cuanto a mí, soy más realista.

—¿Sabes qué diría ella si estuviera aquí?

—No, ¿Qué?

—Nos diría que dejáramos de lamentar su destino, que pensemos en el futuro y que hagamos todo lo posible por mantener la esperanza.

—Suena como algo que ella diría —Barba no pudo evitar sonreír tristemente.

—En este caso hazlo —lo instó Nick gentilmente.

—Notifícame del más mínimo cambio, sé que solo soy tu A.D.A. Pero no importa, dímelo.

—Eres más que eso Barba, los dos lo sabemos. Fin y Rollins igual —le aseguró con una sonrisa triste antes de irse.


	12. Chapter 12

PRECINTO DE LA 16ª, MANHATTAN, NUEVA YORK

Olivia había retomado el camino del trabajo incierto, pero segura de que ya no podía quedarse sola deprimida en su apartamento, Cassidy estaba en el turno de noche y últimamente habían hablado muy poco, ella sabía que tenía que decirle la verdad a Brian, para sacarlo de su vida finalmente.

—¿Ya hablaste con Brian? Sobre el bebé —Amanda le preguntó cuando entró a los vestuarios.

—Él aún no sabe —murmuró Olivia, mientras se sentaba en el banco.

—Oh —susurró Rollins—. Escucha Liv, no podrías ocultarle la verdad para siempre, debe saberlo.

—Sin duda…

—¿Qué hay con el verdadero padre?

—¿Qué tiene?

—¿Vas a buscarlo?

—No.

OFICINA DEL A.D.A. RAFAEL BARBA, ONE HOGAN PLACE

Más tarde Rollins decidió pasar a hablar con Barba, para presionarlo. Necesitaba hablar con Olivia y decirle toda la verdad, antes de que Cassidy supiera.

—Barba no puedes continuar sin decirle, te dolerá más si Cassidy se queda con ella y tu hijo lo llama papá a él.

—Lo sé ... lo sé, pero yo ... digamos que prefiero esperar el momento correcto.

—Créeme en este tipo de situación, no es un buen momento, dile que eso es todo.

—Lo haré.

—De todos modos, sé que estoy aquí y que Fin, incluso Nick, aunque admito que Nick está empezando a preguntar.

—¿Qué clase de preguntas?

—No sabes, pero nunca fue capaz de tolerar a Cassidy, hizo esfuerzos solo por Liv y al ver varias veces tu comportamiento con ella, Nick me preguntó si por casualidad habría más entre ustedes dos solo una relación de trabajo.

—¿Y qué le dijiste?

—Que no era mi asunto y si quería saber algo, él debería hablar sobre eso contigo.

—¡Demonios Rollins! —exclamo Barba y Rollins lo miró atónita.

—¿Qué? No le dije nada.

—¡No! Solo se lo insinuaste, es como cuando alguien se apega a la 5ª, es admisión de culpa.

—Sabes, que esta historia podría ser muy simple, Barba. En lugar de comportarte como si hubieras cometido un crimen, ¿por qué no solo decir las cosas y luego ver a dónde te lleva?

—¿Y crees que no lo hice? ¡Se lo que es un conflicto de intereses! —dijo Barba alzando la voz—. Ya hablé con McCoy, le conté un poco la situación y me dijo que no había problemas.

—La conociste antes de trabajar con la unidad. Estoy seguro de que los jefes lo entenderán.

—Lo sé, teniendo el respaldo de McCoy. Lo demás no me preocupa.

Luego de la conversación Rollins lo vio regresar a su trabajo, Barba continuó fingiendo que no había pasado nada. Y ella se fue.

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE

Ahora estaba de pie detrás de su escritorio reflexionando sobre el resultado de la acusación, era solo un caso de exhibición sexual y, sin embargo, el chico había tenido éxito. Dios sabe cómo no obtener ni TIG ni de una multa, simplemente liberar en la naturaleza. ¿Había perdido la mano por fallar en un simple caso de crimen? Se preguntó, mirando a través del archivo con la esperanza de que su teléfono sonara para no recibir ninguna información nueva sobre el hombre.

La noticia no tardó en caer cuando supo con certeza que William Lewis, de quien ahora conocen la identidad y las responsabilidades gracias a las investigaciones de Rollins, había violado y secuestrado a Alice Parker bajo la amenaza de un arma durante 18 horas. Enfurecido por el hecho de que, en primer lugar, todo esto no podría haber sucedido si hubiera sido menos incompetente y hubiera invertido más en unirse al precinto.

PRECINTO DE LA 16ª, MANHATTAN, NUEVA YORK

Barba permaneció detrás del cristal en compañía de Fin y Cragen, observó a Oliva y Amaro interrogar a Lewis, incapaz de perder el odioso sentimiento y el asco que se formaron en su estómago al escuchar las palabras del hombre poco a poco. Casi entró él mismo en la habitación cuando escuchó las palabras de Lewis, cuando su mirada se centró en Olivia "¿Estás celosa de no haberlo entendido bien?" Nick enfurecido lo agarró por la chaqueta y Barba le había agradecido en silencio al detective por hacerlo, sin duda hubiera hecho mucho peor que jalarle la ropa si hubiera estado en su lugar.

Finalmente salieron de la sala de interrogatorios, Oliva se apoyó contra la pared con una mueca de asco. Este tipo era basura del peor tipo y, sin embargo, seguía negando los hechos, solo hablando de ellos hipotéticamente.

ISLA RIKERS, NUEVA YORK

Al día siguiente, Olivia se vio obligada a llevar a Barba con ella, para hablar con Lewis y su abogado en la prisión. Escucharon muy disgustados las excusas del hombre, así como las acusaciones de su abogada sobre la venganza de que Olivia parecía dedicada, que ella y la unidad tenían una vendetta contra Lewis, Olivia no se movió hasta que la sonrisa burlona de Lewis, la hizo perder la paciencia.

—¿Ha visto las fotos del cuerpo de su último abogado? Ella también estaba convencida de la inocencia de su amante… de que su cliente —Barba vio como Olivia captó la atención de la abogada, para ninguno de ellos paso desapercibido cuando aparecía un enrojecimiento en sus mejillas.

—¿Disculpe? —ella se ofendió.

—Olivia —Barba lo interrumpió y la tomó del brazo.

Dejando a la abogada aturdida y Lewis sonriendo, tanto Olivia como Barba salieron.

—¿Cliente? ¿amante? —Barba la miró sorprendido—. Bonito deslizamiento freudiano.

—No lo fue —ella replicó.

—Lo sé. También significa que ella lo defenderá a toda costa.

Finalminante, se había unido al auto de Barba en estos pasos. Preparándose para escalar, de repente sintió un ligero dolor o, más bien, una conmoción en el vientre, apoyándose en la capucha que respiró durante mucho tiempo. Barba al verla hacerlo se le acercó.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada, solo necesito un minuto —ella inspiró.

—¿Es todo correcto en ese lado? ¿Quería saber indicando su barriga?

—Es sí, creo que es solo este caso ...

—¿Cuándo es la próxima cita en el hospital?

Ella no pudo evitar mirarlo extrañamente.

PRECINTO DE LA 16ª, MANHATTAN, NUEVA YORK  
POR LA TARDE

Todos estaban en el precinto esperando el veredicto. Al oír sonar el teléfono, Liv levantó el teléfono de inmediato y después de unos minutos colgó brutalmente la cara ahora lívida.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó Nick.

—La evidencia fue desestimada.

—¿Qué? ¿Quieres decir que el ADN no es admisible?

—Es peor que eso... En su sabiduría infinita, el juez anulo el juicio directamente.

—Estás bromeando —ella miró a Amanda.

—¡Es increíble! —Cragen asintió a su vez.

—Y para colmo, ¡lo liberaron! —Olivia añadió amargamente.

—¿Lo siento? —A su vez intervino Fin—. ¿O consiguió trigo por su fianza?

—Fue su querida abogada Vanessa quien pagó por él.

—¡Otro golpe de suerte es una locura! —exclamó Amanda.

—Lo conseguiremos en la segunda prueba. —Nick intento animarlos.

—Barba tendrá dificultades para conseguir uno, no tenemos más evidencia y especialmente no más víctimas —Olivia replicó con amargura.

—¿Quién me va a ayudar a atrapar esta basura y pegarle un tiro? —Amanda preguntó.

—¡Rollins! —Cragen lo miró.

El resto de la conversación para Olivia había tenido lugar en un momento borroso, el capitán le había ordenado que se fuera a su casa y se tomara dos días libres y después de tratar de contradecirla, finalmente estuvo de acuerdo, rechazando la invitación de Fin y Amanda para ir a tomar una copa y luego admitirle a Nick que no, que no iba a ir muy bien, recuperó su abrigo para llegar a su departamento.

DEPARTAMENTO DE LA DETECTIVE OLIVIA BENSON

Olivia estaba resentida con Barba ahora y las disculpas que le había dado por teléfono no cambiaron nada. Sabía que Lewis era astuto, pero Barba lo era aún más y, sin embargo, no había podido enviarlo tras las rejas.

Al entrar en su departamento, puso la bolsa de la compra en el mostrador antes de escuchar un ruido en su habitación. Avanzando en la oscuridad, se preguntó si Brian estaría allí antes de que de repente le apuntaran con un arma a la cara.

—Buenas noches, detective Benson —clama entonces nada menos que William Lewis.

No tuvo tiempo de responder a nada que de repente sintió en la oscuridad más completa.


	13. Chapter 13

EN ALGÚN LUGAR DE NUEVA YORK

Esposada en la cama de peltre, Olivia trató de calmar su creciente miedo mientras veía a Lewis rodearla como un animal. No quería pensar en lo que podría suceder, no quería pensar en lo que sucedería si él se daba cuenta de que estaba embarazada. Porque una vez que se quite la blusa, sería más que notable. No... ella prefería ahorrar tiempo tratando de retrasar lo inevitable tanto como sea posible. La señora de la limpieza y su hija habían sido su primera carta de oportunidad y su primer respiro, ya que sabía que no habría más.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás pensando en alguien que no volverás a ver? —se acercó a ella Lewis—. ¿Tu papá? ¿Tu mamá? ¿Un novio? —dijo fingiendo estar triste.

Inmediatamente, el rostro de su hombre enmascarado inundó su mente y se esforzó por no derramar lágrimas, le molestaba todo esto y lo que le estaba sucediendo, pero como le hubiera gustado tener a ese hombre misterioso con ella en este momento abrazándola y asegurándole que todo era una pesadilla y que Lewis estaba en la cárcel. Otro rostro inundo su mente y no era el de Brian, era el de Barba, desde el día que lo invito a su departamento ella había comenzado a tener interés en el A.D.A. sarcástico y bien vestido.

—Alguien a quien quieres ver por última vez, por quien lo que darías todo —Lewis agregó, besando su brazo—. Pero no te preocupes, lograré que lo olvides —susurró y luego pisó brutalmente a ella y acercó su rostro al de ella.

—No —Olivia rogó. Esto no podía pasar. Casi había sido violada hace años, por suerte Fin había llegado a tiempo, pero hoy Fin no estaba allí, nadie estaba.

—Relájate Olivia —entonces le acarició la cara.

De repente, cerrando los ojos, se tragó las lágrimas esperando que llegaría su escuadrón.

—¿Tienes miedo? —capturó su atención agarrando su barbilla y apoyándose un poco más contra ella.

En ese momento Olivia podía sentir claramente su erección presionando contra el interior de su muslo y tuvo que contenerse para no vomitar. De repente comenzó a gesticular e intentó en vano quitarse las esposas.

—Ya veo... queremos que las cosas sean rudas. Está bien para mí —exclamó mientras deslizaba sus manos sobre sus costillas y luego, un momento después, con un movimiento rápido, le quitó la blusa.

Olivia cerro los ojos, solo oyó su grito de sorpresa bastante encantado.

—Bueno, mira eso. Está embarazada detective. Supongo que se requieren felicitaciones ¿verdad? Dime ¿Quién es el futuro papá? —preguntó mientras se desabrochaba los jeans. Ahora coloco ambas manos en su abdomen inferior.

—Un hombre al que no le llegas ni a los talones —Olivia sabía que esa respuesta sería su perdición, pero necesitaba ganar tiempo.

—Oh, ya veo —parecía pensar—. Qué importa, en cualquier caso, ya no estará allí pronto, quién sabe, puede que ya no esté, después de todo tienes mucho alcohol en tu sistema. No deberías encariñarte —se recostó sobre su estómago.

—No —gritó Olivia.

—Oh, que conmovedor detective, no quieres perder tu descendencia —le aseguró antes de meter su mano en los jeans.

Olivia gritó cuando sintió que sus dedos se insertaban fuerte y brutalmente en ella, sabiendo que era solo el comienzo de lo que él le iba a hacer.

—¿Quiere que haga una confesión detective? —alentó mientras seguía empujando sus dedos más violentamente en ella—. Es la primera vez que voy a hacer esto con una mujer embarazada.

Olivia continúo cerrando los ojos, trató de ignorar el dolor, se concentraba en otra cosa, su hijo todavía quería tenerlo. Él estaba allí, vivía y sus patadas eran la confirmación, ella tenía que luchar por su bebé. Ella no podía morir a manos de este monstruo.

Al escuchar el sonido muy característico de su cierre, de repente Olivia entró en pánico.

—No te preocupes cariño, estaré allí pronto —él respiró, besándola violentamente.

Fue entonces cuando se escuchó un ruido fuera de la habitación que atrajo la atención de Lewis. Se levantó y se subió los pantalones. Olivia aprovechó la oportunidad para tratar de liberarse de las esposas, notando que la barra a la que estaban unidas comenzó a desenroscarse, continúo tirando y golpeando e ignorando el dolor que finalmente logró quitar la barra de la cama.

Al oír que Lewis regresaba a partir de entonces, actuó como si nada hubiera pasado y esperó.

—Perdimos la oportunidad —exclamó, riendo—. Es una locura ver cuánto están dispuestas las madres a hacer para salvar a su descendencia.

Al comprender que la señora de la limpieza había intentado escapar con su hija, de repente se preocupó por lo que Lewis les había hecho.

—¿Qué les hiciste?

—Cálmate hermosa, están sanas y salvas. En realidad, mantengo mi fuerza para ti —él le informó, acercándose a ella.

Un segundo después, cuando estaba a punto de volver a subirse a ella, Olivia se levantó y le dio un golpe en la barra y corrió hacia el arma. Mientras le apuntaba, Olivia lo miró temblando.

—Ok, quieres tener el control un rato, puede ser divertido —bromeó Lewis mientras se acercaba a ella.

—No te muevas —Olivia lo amenazó—. Si te mueves disparo —dijo Olivia antes de golpearlo en la cabeza con la cacha del arma.

Después de sacar a la señora de la limpieza y su hija rogándole que no llamara a la policía, Olivia había regresado a la habitación con dificultad. Al acercarse a la cómoda, ella enfrentó su reflejo en el espejo. Estaba cubierta de sangre, moretones, cortes. Ahora Olivia tenía la cara de una víctima.

De repente enfurecida por lo que este monstruo le había hecho, Olivia no dudó antes de golpearlo para que despertara, él había jugado con ella, ahora era su turno de divertirse. Pocos minutos después, él emergió repentinamente causando que ella comenzara. Apuntando el arma contra él nuevamente, Olivia respiró tratando de calmar el dolor fuerte en su vientre.

—Sabes, tal vez deberías llamar a un médico —Lewis comenzó a percibir su dolor claramente—. Quiero decir, en tu estado, si no quieres arriesgarte a un aborto...

—Cállate —ella cortó, apoyada contra la cómoda tratando de calmarse.

Olivia cerró los ojos y escuchó, luego Lewis le contó sus recuerdos de juventud, repugnante que trató de ignorarlos, pero se concentró nuevamente en él cuando abordó un tema muy delicado.

—Dime, este compañero ¿lamentara lo que te haya pasado detective?

—¡Cállate! Te prohíbo que hables de él.

—Oh vamos por favor. Todas sus largas noches en el auto, es seguro que te saltó en cima, ¿verdad? O no lo hizo y aún continúas hasta el día de hoy con un gran deseo por él —él sonríe ampliamente.

—Te arrepientes ¿no? Admítelo. Si pudieras, te habrías aventado a sus brazos en ese momento, ¿verdad, detective? Por lo que veo, estamos reviviendo recuerdos.

—Te tienes que callar.

—Sabes que, tal vez deberías llamarlo, dada tu situación actual, es seguro que no te haga caso —pensó—. Pero después de todo lo que hay en tu sistema puede que te liberaras de un peso. Además, hablando de eso, ¿cómo se ve el tipo con el que te acostaste? ¿Fue una aventura de una noche? ¿O una historia romántica? Él no estaba allí cuando llegué esa noche, ¿de verdad crees que te buscará? —se burló.

De repente, Olivia perdió toda razón, al acercarse a Lewis, volvió a apuntarlo con el arma. Durante largos minutos dudó en disparar antes de finalmente descansar el arma sobre el tocador.

—Lo sabía. Eres demasiado cobarde para disparar.

Luego, frente a la barra de metal, Olivia la agarró y se volvió hacia Lewis, y allí sintió una oleada de odio y sentimientos que la atravesó. Tocó, golpeó una y otra vez, sus gritos resonantes en la habitación hasta que finalmente se hizo el silencio.

Mientras miraba a Lewis derrumbarse en el suelo en un charco de sangre, ella retrocedió temblando. Ya no sentía su cuerpo, ya no sentía nada y le resultaba difícil ir al teléfono y luego marcar un número que sabía de memoria, luego esperó antes de que el segundo Fin contestara.


	14. Chapter 14

PRECINTO DE LA 16ª, MANHATTAN, NUEVA YORK

Rafael supo desde el momento en que Fin había alcanzado su teléfono que era Olivia, pacientemente había esperado hasta que el hombre finalmente colgó y se volvió hacia ellos.

—Ella está viva —exclamó Fin aliviado.

Al no escuchar nada más de parte de Fin, Barba se molestó, se tomó unos segundos para darse cuenta, de lo único que Fin dijo y su enojo se disipó.

Fin al ver que el A.D.A. sin duda, estaba molesto, pero que estaba haciendo todo lo posible para ocultarlo y fracasando en el proceso, Fin se le acercó.

—¿Quieres venir con nosotros?

¿Quería encontrar a Olivia después de que ella estuvo en manos del psicópata durante cuatro días? Si ¿Quería ver con sus propios ojos lo que le había hecho por su error? No.

El detective parecía comprender y, sobre todo, leer la mente del A.D.A., Fin puso su mano sobre su brazo.

—Liv nos necesita a todos, lo demás no importa en este momento Barba —Fin lo miró de cerca—. Ella nos necesita, lo que paso hace cuatro días no importa ahora.

Barba parece tranquilizarse con sus palabras, tomó su lugar en el coche patrulla con Amanda y Fin, y no pudo evitar temblar. Olivia estaba viva. Fin tenía razón, eso era lo principal, el resto no importaba en este momento.

Todo el camino en el auto Barba permaneció callado, en realidad ninguno de ellos habló, Barba se la pasó pensando en el error que cometió al no decirle a Olivia la verdad ese día en su departamento, todo lo que le hizo Lewis se pudo haber evitado, ella hubiera estado junto con él en su departamento donde la seguridad es mejor.

Pero incluso Barba sabía que no podía vivir en el pasado, en estos momentos tenía que ser fuerte por ella y el bebé. Esperaba que Olivia no hubiera tenido un aborto después de todo lo que le hizo Lewis, tenía miedo de que ese monstruo la hubiera violado.

Lo que importaba es que ella estaba viva, eso es lo importante.

EN ALGÚN LUGAR DE NUEVA YORK

Ellos habían llegado al frente de la casa al mismo tiempo que la policía local, los tres salieron del auto y miró a los equipos presentes que comenzaron a acordonar el área y alejar a los curiosos.

—Ven —Rollins le hablo, llamando su atención tocando su brazo.

Barba se preguntó por un momento qué estaba haciendo aquí. ¿Podría ser lo suficientemente fuerte para ella? ¿Se las arreglaría para no romperse una vez que la viera? ¿Olivia lo culparía por no encerrar a Lewis?

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron de repente cuando entró y la vio sentada en un sofá con los brazos y la cara ensangrentados. Y luego, todas las dudas que Barba pudo haber tenido, todas las preguntas se fueron volando cuando se adentró completamente en la casa. Se acercó a ella, dudaba en abrazarla, en cambio le agarró el rostro.

Al volver a mirarlos, Fin decidió darles unos minutos de privacidad antes de que los CSU ingresaran.

—Liv estábamos tan asustados... —susurró Rafael mientras acunaba su rostro, incapaz de perder de vista la sangre, contusiones y cortes. Qué le había hecho ese psicópata.

—Me gustaría volver —susurró Olivia continúo aferrándose desesperadamente a las manos de Barba, para mantenerse cuerda. Ella necesitaba saber que ellos eran reales que no eran producto de su imaginación. Que no estaba sufriendo una alucinación causada por todas las drogas que Lewis le dio.

Barba se volvió hacia Rollins y esperó la luz verde cuando ella asintió. Rollins se acercó a ellos para ponerle a Olivia una manta sobre los hombros, Rafael la enrollo bien y la condujo fuera de la casa, Rollins siguió sus pasos.

—Lewis todavía está vivo —Fin les informó cuando llegaron a su lado.

—No, eso es imposible —murmuró Olivia.

Al ver que ella estaba temblando, Rafael apretó su agarre, mientras Rollins los animaba gentilmente a avanzar. Fin los seguía muy de cerca.

—Vamos, mejor no te quedes. Ven...

Olivia lo dejó guiarla. Al subir a la parte de atrás de la ambulancia vio a Fin hacer lo mismo. Al notarlo uno de los paramédicos se volteó hacia él.

—Señor no puede venir, solo parientes directos.

—No la vamos a dejar ir sola, debe ir alguien con ella —se adelantó Barba a Fin, quien ya tenía un comentario mordaz contra el paramédico, en caso de que insistiera en no dejar ir a Fin con ellos.

—Oh, en ese caso esta bien —concedió el paramédico moviéndose para dejarle espacio al detective molesto, quien se acomodó al lado de Olivia y ella tomó su mano muy fuerte.

Dejando que el paramédico le tomara la presión sanguínea, Olivia no dijo nada, su mirada se concentró en el su amigo casi su hermano junto a ella. Había pensado que nunca volvería a ver a ninguno del equipo.

Sin soltar nunca su mano, Fin conecto su mirada con la de Olivia, intentando con este simple gesto transmitirle confianza. En cambio Fin estaba tratando de controlarse por no acercarse a la ambulancia de Lewis y terminar el trabajo que Olivia comenzó.

Casi la habían perdido, una vez más, Olivia casi había sido arrebatada de Barba y de ellos, pero una vez más la vida había decidido lo contrario. Barba aun no sabia lo que le había pasado a Olivia cuando ambos fueron de encubiertos a la prisión. Y por como conocía Olivia lo suficiente no le pensaba decir a nadie lo que había pasado, ni a Stabler le quiso decir en su momento.

HOSPITAL MERCY, NUEVA YORK

Ahora en el hospital Fin titubeó sin saber si debía quedarse con Olivia o no, pero la mano de Olivia apretada contra la suya le dio su respuesta.

Los instalaron en una habitación y allí había un ejército de enfermeras y médicos que desfilaban. Sabiendo que Olivia estaba en su punto de ruptura, Fin manifestó su molestia.

—¿Has terminado?

—Hmm si —la joven enfermera tartamudeó ante el comportamiento osco del veterano detective—. Enviaremos a alguien para que se encargue de las lesiones de la detective y también vendrá alguien a tomar su testimonio.

—Ahora no —dijo Olivia con las lágrimas en el borde de sus ojos.

—¡Ya la escuchaste! ¡Sal! —el veterano detective amenazó.

Abatida, la enfermera lo hizo. Suspirando, Fin se acercó a Olivia y volvió a tomar sus manos.

—Todo esto terminará pronto Liv. Oh si no, me encargaré de que Barba demande al hospital entero —dijo Fin sabiendo de Olivia no agradecería el ser tratada diferente. Su tonto comentario le sacó una leve sonrisa.

—No, porque Barba es muy capaz y ganaría el caso con la mano en la cintura —susurró Olivia medio sonriendo ante la imagen de Barba con su sonrisa triunfante en el tribunal ganando el caso ficticio, y al mismo tiempo huyendo de sus ojos.

—Estás viva Liv —¡Barba Jr. está vivo! Quiso decirle, pero no se atrevió a hacerlo dadas las circunstancias, no podía aventarle esa bomba a Olivia en su estado, no mientras trataba de mantenerse unida, Barba había cometido un error al no decirle a Olivia cuando, Amanda y él le dieron la oportunidad, y dado lo que había pasado no eran recomendables las noticias como esa—. Es todo lo que importa —él captó su mirada.

—Sí —susurró Olivia, aferrándose a sus manos.

Una hora después, Fin se había visto obligado a abandonar la habitación para los exámenes ginecológicos y el resto de los exámenes para el kit de violación. Hasta el momento no sabía si Lewis la había violado, de hecho, ni siquiera quería pensar en ello.

Caminando de un lado a otro en el pasillo vio a Barba acercándose a él.

—¿Por qué no estás con Liv? ¿le pasó algo? —el abogado lo miró preocupado.

—No, todo está bien. Tenían que hacerle unos exámenes. Pero escuche de unas enfermeras que Liv está en alto riesgo de aborto, por todo lo que vivió con Lewis.

—Esperemos que solo sea una falsa alarma. No soporto la idea de poder perderlos. ¿Qué hay de Lewis? —pregunto Barba tratando de cambiar el tema, no quería pensar en perder a su hijo o hija.

—Está en cirugía —Fin le informó con molestia.

—Ya debería estar muerto —exclamo Rafael furioso.

Fin estaba a punto de responder afirmativamente cuando vio a Cassidy acercándose a la distancia, Fin suspiro, así que hizo un gesto hacia Barba.

—¿Dónde está ella? —Cassidy los cuestionó de inmediato tan pronto como vio a Fin.

—En su habitación. Le están haciendo unos exámenes —Fin le informó lo que le había dicho a Barba.

—Ella necesitará que yo esté allí —Brian comenzó a caminar hacia adelante.

—Deja que los doctores hagan su trabajo Cassidy, vendrán a buscarte cuando hayan terminado —Rafael lo detuvo, evitando el contacto físico.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —cuestiono Cassidy furioso, tratando de matar a Barba con la mirada.

—Barba tiene derecho a estar aquí, tanto como yo ó cualquiera de nosotros—Fin respondió por él.

—No, no lo tiene. No tiene ningún derecho. Entiendo el hecho de que su equipo está presente, pero él no. Así que aléjate.

—En caso de que no lo hubieses notado, Barba es tan parte del equipo como yo, Cassidy —argumento Fin defendiendo al A.D.A.

—No me pienso mover de aquí —Rafael le informó implacablemente y agradeciendo la actitud defensiva por parte de Fin, y sin reaccionar al acercamiento de Cassidy para tratar de intimidarlo. Barba no sé dejaría amedrentar por ese idiota. No era nada comparado con lo que Barba vivió en el barrio. Quizá él no era el de la fuerza con sus amigos, pero Brian Cassidy era todo menos una amenaza.

Sintiendo que la ira de Cassidy aumentaba y queriendo a toda costa evitar una pelea en medio de un corredor en el hospital, Fin intervino entre ellos, protegiendo a Barba con su cuerpo. Sabía que Amanda y Amaro no llegaría a tiempo para ayudarlo, Fin no sabía que tanto sabía Barba de pelear y no pensaba averiguarlo.

—Cassidy aléjate, estamos en un hospital.

Cassidy se apartó. Pasándose una mano por la cara.

—Casi la pierdo —exclamó, mirando a Fin en busca de comprensión, lo cual no encontró en absoluto. El veterano detective no sentía ningún tipo de compasión por Brian Cassidy, el hombre nunca le agradó.

Minutos después, el resto del escuadrón sea cerco a ellos y llegó la enfermera para informarles que los exámenes habían terminado. Saltando de su silla, Cassidy se apresuró a unirse a ella para que lo llevara a la habitación de Olivia. Apretando los puños, Barba lo vio hacerlo, tratando de ocultar su odio hacia el hombre lo mejor posible.

—Tranquilo Barba, contrólate —aconsejo Fin al ver al resto del escuadrón acercándose a ellos—. Brian Cassidy no vale la pena.

—Lo sé, Fin. Lo sé. Es solo que simplemente no lo soporto.

—Todo esto se va a solucionar, de mientras vamos con los demás.


	15. Chapter 15

HOSPITAL MERCY, NUEVA YORK

El estómago de Liv casi se contrajo cuando vio a Cassidy entrar a la habitación, las cosas se pusieron tan horribles y se juntaron tan rápido que ni siquiera había pensado en él. Pero al verlo tan preocupado, tomando su mano y apretándola y preguntándole si necesitaba algo, recordó que Cassidy era su novio al principio y, por supuesto, Cassidy tenía que estar allí apoyándola.

—Quieren mantenerme en observación esta noche —ella le informó en un susurro.

Aliviada de repente de que era tan horrible como era este deseo, no pudo evitar este breve período de tiempo o estaría sola. Queriendo tranquilizar a Brian a pesar de todo, ella le sonrió levemente.

—Sí, estará bien, de todos modos, no me iré de aquí —le aseguró antes de besarla suavemente en la frente.

Al verlo Olivia no pudo evitar temblar. Lo peor estaba detrás de ella, tenía que convencerse a sí misma de que saldría de eso y que William Lewis no monopolizaría su vida. Él no tendría el control sobre ella. Olivia necesitaría buscar la forma de alejar a Brian de su vida, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y él descubriera lo del bebé.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fin se le acercó a Barba una vez que los demás se alejaron lo suficiente.

—Barba, tenemos que hablar.

—Ahora no Fin —Barba se dio la vuelta.

—Oh no y ¿cuándo? —agarró Fin su brazo—. ¿Cuándo Liv dé a luz? ¿Cuándo tu hijo o hija use el apellido de ese imbécil?

—Voy a hablar con ella. ¿Bien?

—¿Cuándo? —cuestiono Fin con insistencia.

—Tan pronto como Olivia salga de aquí, lo haré.

—No tomes lo que le paso con Lewis como una excusa.

—¿En serio? ¿Realmente piensas que eso es lo que hago? —hablo Rafael molesto por la actitud del detective.

—Huyes de tus responsabilidades Barba —argumento Fin sin amedrentarse por la mirada de Barba— y te niegas a decirle la verdad a Olivia. Entonces sí, eso es lo que pienso. No me das motivos para pensar lo contrario.

—Lo único de lo que quiero escapar ahora, eres tú Fin. No puedes presionarme para decirle la verdad a Liv, ¿está bien?

—Muy bien, en ese caso si no lo haces tú, yo lo haré.

—Es una broma. ¿De verdad harías eso?

—Si —respondió Fin sin dudarlo.

—¿Quieres destruir mis oportunidades con ella? ¿Quieres que ella se quede con el insulso de Cassidy? Porque si es así no entiendo para que intentaste ayudarme antes.

—No tiene nada que ver con eso y lo sabes Barba. Asegúrate de hablar con ella.

—Lo haré —prometió Barba.

El viaje hacia el departamento del A.D.A. había tenido lugar en completo silencio y durante todo el tiempo Fin se había arrepentido de sus palabras, nunca iría a contarle a Olivia, pero quería que Barba lo hiciera y, sobre todo, quería presionarlo para que lo hiciera.

Cassidy nunca sería suficiente para Olivia. Y dudaba mucho que su casi hermana descubriera la verdad sobre todo después del trauma de todo lo que vivió en esos cuatro días con ese psicópata.

HOSPITAL MERCY GENERAL, NUEVA YORK

Olivia no había cerrado los ojos en toda la noche, el menor ruido la sobresaltaba y la menor voz en la distancia la aterraba. Así que Olivia había contado las horas viendo a Brian dormir en la silla que estaba instalada junto a su cama. En unas horas tendría que ir a la estación para hablar con su representante y explicarle cómo salió, pero especialmente cómo Lewis había terminado en este estado. 

Las imágenes estaban inundando su mente ahora de solo pensar en ello. ¡Todo estaría bien! ¡Ella diría que Lewis se había liberado y se había arrojado sobre ella y que se había defendido fin de la historia! Luego intentaría reanudar su vida, no por ella, sino para su hijo, su hijo...

Olivia no podría retrasar el decirle la verdad a Brian, sabía que tendría que hablar con él antes de que terminara el mes.

PRECINTO DE LA 16ª, MANHATTAN, NUEVA YORK

Al día siguiente obviamente acompañada por Brian, había tomado el camino de la unidad al día siguiente. Durante una buena hora había relatado su captura y todo lo que siguió, aliviada cuando la mujer frente a ella le aseguró que el expediente estaba completo. Observando su salida, se volvió hacia Cragen. Necesitaba respuestas, pero sobre todo necesitaba saber qué haría ahora. Después de aceptar una licencia indefinida sin quejarse se había preocupado por dónde viviría ahora... fueron a buscarle un hotel, bueno... muy bien... Pensó al ver a Brian entrar de nuevo.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos, los periodistas empiezan a amontonarse al frente.

—Muy bien, vamos —Olivia asintió.

—Espera un minuto, iré a buscar el auto y luego nos iremos a casa.

En casa... hizo una mueca. Realmente no se sentía ansiosa por vivir en el apartamento de Brian de nuevo, sabiendo sin embargo que no podía decir nada en este momento, así que asintió una vez más mientras lo veía irse.

Unos segundos después fue Barba quien entró.

—Barba, no deberíamos verte hoy, ¿verdad? —Cragen lo miró pensativo.

—Para nada, solo quería hablar con Olivia.

—Oh... —replicó sorprendido por decir lo menos.

—¿Puedo? —agregó Rafael, señalando un espacio cerca de Olivia.

—Uh... —murmuró Don inseguro—. Sí, por supuesto, te dejo mi oficina —finalmente decidió contestar sabiendo que este no era el momento para preguntas. Olivia había sufrido bastante sin que él la interrogara sobre el cambio que estaba experimentado su relación con Barba.

—Lamento haberme ido ayer, pero... bueno, me hubiera buscado muchos problemas con Cassidy al ser el último que quedaba y no es como que le agrado mucho.

—¿Y lo que acabas de hacer no es buscarte problemas?

—¿Francamente? No me importa y no esta en las instalaciones —confesó sinceramente dándole su característica media sonrisa—. ¿Estas bien Liv? ¿Has podido dormir?

—No, realmente no...

—¿Pudieron encontrar un hotel? —le preguntó, tomando su mano entre las suyas.

Liv asintió y miró hacia otro lado. Pensando que ella creía que su presencia en el lugar era para interrogarle, Barba decidió aclarar las cosas.

—Yo... —tartamudeó, sin saber qué responder a eso. Por supuesto que hubiera querido quedarse en un hotel, pero desafortunadamente Brian ya parecía haber decidido lo que sucedería a continuación.

—No estoy aquí en modo de Fiscal, en este momento solo soy tu amigo. No te voy a obligar a nada Liv, y mucho menos te voy a interrogar en estos momentos, solo quiero que sepas que estoy en tu esquina. Lo voy a encerrar para siempre Liv —añadió, percibiendo su vacilación.

Los golpes en la puerta los interrumpieron y volvieron su atención a Cragen.

—Brian te espera en la parte de atrás, Oliva.

—Está bien, ya voy... —susurró.

Sabiendo que el momento del demandado ya había terminado, Olivia se preparó para salir, pero antes de eso miró a Rafael.

—Te... nos vemos luego Barba.

Asintiendo con tristeza, el hombre se tomó unos minutos para asimilar lo que acababa de suceder. Parecía tan rota, tan desinteresada en todo, ¿podría algún día mejorar si trataba de permitirle que la ayudara? Sin embargo, él no la forzaría, le daría el tiempo que necesitaba para recuperarse, asegurándole que él estaba allí y que siempre lo estaría.

**Author's Note:**

> Comenten y cualquier sugerencia es más que bienvenida.


End file.
